Blood Red
by Elli Cole
Summary: [Plus 630 reviews, 13 chapters, repost.] Have you ever fallen in love with a sibling? Sakura has. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am very pissed. The admin erased this fic because I _interacted _with my readers on my last chapter. They're bloody out of their minds! Why didn't they warn me first so I could take the bloody chapter 13 down? It would be better than taking the _whole _story down with the 630 reviews with it!

They're making me want to quit the writing biz. If I did, blame fanfiction dot net. I'll still write though, but if they take down _one _more of my stories, I'm going to quit… If I didn't, it's because of you guys that I'm hanging on to.

Please, help me make a petition for this. Review and tell me how much you guys love this story. I'll be emailing all of it to the admin and complain about their carelessness. Please, all of my loyal readers and especially reviewers help me with my quest of justice!

**Important Note: **After I post all of the chapters of _this _fic, I'll be posting the Sequel. It's going to be called, **Rhapsody in Red**.

**&&&&**

Tease Me, Kiss Me 

**&&&&**

"Syaoran!"

A fourteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto whined as her brother continuously circled her, teasing her. Her soft auburn locks flowed with the breeze as a warm zephyr passed her shivering form. Her emerald eyes glittered brightly.

"What is it, Sa-ku-ra?" He winked at her as he pulled a pair of pink lingerie from his back pocket. "Are you looking for these?" He smirked knowingly. His brown tresses unkempt to its content as he ran his fingers through it, ruffling it further. His amber eyes glistening with mirth.

She blushed. "Syao, give it back!" She squealed.

"No," he said firmly. "Not until you give me a kiss goodbye."

Sakura whimpered cutely. "But I'm just going to school," she pouted. "We'll see each other later." She poked his toned chest playfully. She didn't notice Syaoran shiver under her touch and the painful tightening of pants under his lower area.

He emitted a low groan. Sakura looked at him with a cute confused face.

"What is it, Syao?" She asked concernedly. "Are you okay?"

He mutely nodded his head. "F-fine, just f-fine." He squeaked.

Sakura giggled slightly. "You don't look like you're fine." She stepped closer towards him, feeling his chest heave up and down against her chest as she felt his forehead. "You're sweating pretty profusely." She murmured as she traced her fingers lightly across his forehead.

He heaved a big intake of breath. "Sakura," he moaned as he leaned in to her light caresses.

Sakura pulled back and then giggled. "I gotta go, onii-chan." She squealed as she put on her roller blades and glided away to her destination, school.

Syaoran stood there with a slight erection, staring as she gracefully glided away from him. _Good thing too_, he thought thankfully. _It would be such a disaster if she saw me in my sudden state. Damn hormones to hell_.

Then, he pulled out the earlier cause of their teasing. Her pink sexy lingerie, which was intriguing somewhat for Syaoran because he had always known Sakura was still a little girl at heart and wouldn't wear such underwear.

_She's also quite naïve_; he mused as he looked down to himself. _Very naïve_.

"Oh well," he said as he strolled inside their house, hiding himself from his father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He smiled at his father.

"Good morning, father." He said.

Fujitaka smiled at his son. "Aren't you going to school yet, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran bobbed his head as he agreed. "I'll just arrange my things, father, and I'll be on my way."

Fujitaka nodded his head. "Alright, don't forget to fetch your sister after your classes."

Syaoran turned his back on his father and blushed. "I'll be going now," he murmured and ran upstairs in haste. He closed the door quietly and ran his fingers through his brown locks. He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

His nerves and erection seemingly started to calm down.

"Bloody hell, why Sakura? Why my own sister?"

&

Sakura cheerily walked to her classroom as she clasped her hands together around her back. She smiled brightly at every person she walks by and gave them a gentle wave. She squealed as soon as she saw her friends near the door of their classroom.

"Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naomi!" She waved her hands frantically in the air, gaining attention from the other students.

Chiharu and Naomi smiled whilst Tomoyo waved back just as hyper as Sakura did.

"Hi Sakura," they all chorused. They laughed as they noticed that they did it at the same time.

"Well," Tomoyo started. "How was your one week vacation?"

Sakura blushed. "It was great. Syaoran and me kept on going to places that I haven't been before." She sighed wistfully. "It was…"

"Romantic?" Naomi chirped. "Quite… strange."

Chiharu nodded her head. "Yeah, seems pretty unusual for siblings to be… having romantic dates."

Tomoyo both whacked them on the arm playfully. "Oh, come now, girls. Don't think of that. Of course, it is just sibling love. Right, Sakura?" She piped.

Sakura blushed redder. "Y-yes. Of course." Nervousness was evident in her tone as she spoke.

Tomoyo frowned. "Right. Well, let's get going now. Class will start in a few minutes."

"And by the way, girls. You also shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." A cold, manly voice said from their backsides.

"Onii-chan," Sakura mumbled as the rest of the girls squealed in shock. "Aren't you too early for class?"

Syaoran's cold, hard stare softened as he gazed at his sister. He slowly took a step towards her and ruffled her hair playfully. He chuckled when he heard Sakura whine in protest.

"Sya_o_ran," She whimpered. "My hair!"

Tomoyo and the others watched the scene with amusement. They gave each other knowing glances and looked at the occurrence in front of them.

"Silly 'Kura," Syaoran cackled. "This is what you get for not giving me what I wanted."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever, Syao."

The bell rang.

People started to go to their classes in haste.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naomi stood there with impatient expressions spread across their faces. Syaoran sighed and let go of his hold on Sakura. He gave her one last peck on the cheek before waving his hand on the air as a gesture of goodbye.

"See you later, Sakura." He said as he strutted down the hall quietly.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran's built form. "Ja, Syao."

When Syaoran's form was out from view, the girls squealed in delight and hurriedly went towards their classroom. Tomoyo and Chiharu began chattering with each other as soon as they saw that the teacher was not yet there.

"Oh my, Sakura," Tomoyo clasped her hands giddily. "You looked so cute together with Syaoran!"

Chiharu nodded her head in agreement. "Such a shame that you're siblings. You look so kawaii together."

"Yes, and did you notice the way his expression changed from ice prince to warm heart? He looked so _hot_." Tomoyo swooned.

"I thought you already have Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo?" Chiharu stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, but you can't deny the fact that Syaoran is _hotter _in all aspects than my Eriol-kun." Tomoyo giggled. "Oops, pretend that I didn't say that."

Naomi just sat there looking at them as they chitchat away the time. She rolled her eyes at them. "Oh guys, you're making it hard for Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "Iie, it's okay, Naomi. I'm fine."

A frown crept on Tomoyo's face. "Aw, Sakura. I'm truly sorry."

Chiharu nodded her head and gently patted Sakura's head. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to confuse your feelings."

Sakura blushed. "But, that's impossible. Syaoran's my brother and…" She trailed off. And what?

Does this mean that… no, no, it can't be. Syaoran is…

"Good morning class," the teacher's voice boomed across the classroom as she stood up lazily. Sakura's eyes glazed over towards the door and saw a sight of amber.

_Syaoran_…

"Oh, and class, we have a transferee from the other class. Please welcome, Mr. Syaoran Kinomoto."

The girls squeaked and squealed happily whilst the guys smirked at him and gave him a lazy wave. Syaoran gave them his infamous smirk.

Sakura grinned at him. "Onii-chan," she whispered to herself. And unconsciously, she blushed. Her heart started to thump harder in her chest and her whole face felt hot all over. Her mind was a total blank.

What was she feeling?

She shook her head furiously and listened – tried to, she thought wryly – what the teacher was saying. She clutched at the sides of her face.

"Now, Mr. Kinomoto, take a seat perhaps… near," the teacher scanned the room for a vacant seat. Her eyes stopped at Sakura. "Near Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran smiled widely. "Pleasure, sensei." He strolled towards the seat at the left side of Sakura's seat. He winked at her earning him a weak smile and a cute blush.

He sat quietly and eyed Sakura with an adorable confused face. She reddened further. He leaned slightly towards her and opened his mouth and whispered, "you okay?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine, onii-chan."

"Kinomoto!" The teacher hissed. "Quiet or else you'll get detention."

Syaoran glared at the teacher and protectively reached out for Sakura's hand, which was conveniently place on top of her desk. She flushed at the warm contact. He squeezed it for reassurance.

"It's okay," he murmured as he leaned down and brushed his lips slightly over Sakura's palm. She shivered as his tongue slightly touched the sides of her palm. "That mean old teacher maybe has some issues… or probably a severe case of PMS."

Sakura giggled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Syao."

He, once again, gave her a light peck on the palm. "No problem, my cherry blossom."

Tomoyo watched this exchange with wide eyes. "No, this isn't right, Sakura… he's your brother." She muttered to herself.

"This is not right."

&

Lunchtime came and both Sakura and Syaoran went inside the cafeteria, hand in hand. Jealous and excited murmurs were exchanged as the couple – or is preferred to as siblings by their friends – sat down at the far back of the cafeteria.

Tomoyo waved at Sakura to come over. "Hey Saku! You can sit here with us." Chiharu, Naomi and surprisingly, Rika were there, eating their lunch with happy grins.

Sakura dropped Syaoran's hand as she waved back to them. She giggled when she heard Syaoran whine.

She nudged Syaoran towards the table. "Hey guys, you won't mind if Syaoran joins us, right?" She smiled at them as they nodded their heads and continued to eat.

Syaoran sat down besides her, taking a hold of her hand once again under the table. Sakura rolled her eyes at him jovially. He smirked back at her.

Tomoyo eyed them both, concernedly. 'They aren't supposed to fall in love with each other.'

Sakura slapped Syaoran's arm playfully. And as her hand pulled back, he reached out and took it once again and kissed it. She blushed.

'But maybe,' Tomoyo thought with a wistful sigh. 'Fate is playing with us.'

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title: **Trapped


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I love all of you guys. You are all my inspiration. Thank you!

**&&&&**

**Trapped**

**&&&&**

Another day, another… bloody… exam.

Sakura let out a horrified squeak. Syaoran cackled evilly as he ran around the room like a deranged maniac. Well, a _hot _deranged maniac, at least.

"Onii-ch_a_n!" Sakura whined and ran a shaky hand through her auburn locks. "_Why _didn't you tell _me_?" She pouted adorably, making Syaoran look at her with an almost… hungry look. She shivered noticeably under his intense gaze.

He only noticed now that she was wearing a rather… skimpy, _almost_ see-through nightdress. He growled deeply in his throat, sensing an impending pandemonium. His eyes traveled at the designs of the cloth. Bunnies and… kittens. How… innocent.

He grinned. Just like Sakura.

He took a step towards her, and she stepped back. He raised a brow at this. "Well, give me a good reason why I should have told you." He drawled, taking another smug step towards her.

"Um," she blushed and backed up against the wall of her bedroom. She let out a gasp as she came in contact with the cold, hard wall. "Because you're my brother?"

He smirked, noticing that she won't have any other way out, and placed both of his arms at each of her sides. He leaned towards her, nuzzling her cheek. She took a sharp intake of breath, fanning his face, intoxicatingly. "Try again," he breathed.

She whimpered against him and was trying _so _very hard not to melt. He was her _brother_, for heaven's sakes, what the hell were they _thinking_!

Sakura regretfully – _regretfully_! – pushed him away from her. Her hands lingered on his chest for a bit and slowly withdrew it and placed it on her sides. _Evil _hands, why didn't you stay _longer_?

_Sigh_!

Logic and virtue just _had _to hit her _now_. Now, from among other times. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

"T-this is wrong, Syao." She said shakily. "A-and we'll be late for school!"

Syaoran groaned, roughly grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. He held her hands tightly above her head making her tiny nightgown ride upwards, her upper thighs exposed to the cool, morning's breeze and the outline of her breasts—

He rested his sweaty forehead against her warm one. "Hn," he murmured against her cheek. "Try and try again, if you still can't get it right."

"B-but," she stammered, flushing to the tips of her toes. This is all so _wrong _but feels oh so _right_. It feels so… natural. "I still haven't bathed and—and we'll be late and we'll—" All rationality flew out of the window as he licked the corner of her lips.

"What?" He asked innocently, drawing away slightly. He chuckled when he saw that she had that glazed look in her eyes. He pecked her lightly on the nose, shaking her from her stupor.

Her eyes widened.

"W-wha—" She started but was cut off by another of Syaoran's little… explorations. He gently licked her collarbone and blew on it softly, making her shiver and feel weak on the knees. He held on her securely and drew her up again, bending his knee, supporting her legs… and thighs.

She moaned when his knee brushed lightly against her. _Silk panties_.

Naughty.

And I like it, he pompously thought. "You still haven't answered me, Sa-ku-ra." He mumbled, lightly tracing from her hips. Up and up his evil hands went.

She whimpered and shook her head, trying to clear her head. Unfortunately, all the heat seemed to evaporate all other thoughts. "Be—because I c-care?"

He grinned against her silken skin and nodded his head; his unruly hair tickled her chin, enticingly. "Hmm, close enough… but… I think you could do better than that." And that said he licked the sides of her jaw, trying to make his point.

She quivered underneath him.

He knew. He knew this was wrong. He knew that this was sin. But… he. Didn't. Bloody. Care.

Because—because this was Sakura. And… and she was so damned innocent. He pushed himself away from her, still having that dazed, crazed, hungry look. He just, just couldn't… he turned his back on her and murmured, "The exam is about Radicals and Gauss. Try to pass it, Saku." He walked out of her room and noiselessly closed the door behind him.

Sakura, dazed and confused, sunk down on her plush carpet. "Syaoran," she murmured softly under her breath.

What had just occurred?

How dense, she thought sarcastically. My brother was almost close to snogging me senseless and I didn't even _know_.

She groaned, clutching the sides of her face.

This is so confusing…

— she felt trapped.

&

"Sakur_a_," Tomoyo squealed as she saw Sakura's limping form in view. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Tomoyo. Let's just go to our first class." She waved off Tomoyo's concerned gaze nonchalantly. "I'm dead tired."

"No kidding," Tomoyo frowned as she helped her friend balance herself on her feet. "Syaoran came in pretty early today."

Sakura's ears perked but the rest of her couldn't care less. "Oh." She said simply, walking restlessly inside the classroom. She didn't notice Syaoran's concerned gaze on her.

"Yeah," Tomoyo whispered in her ear. "He seemed preoccupied."

"I guess," came Sakura's reply. Tomoyo scowled at Sakura's reaction. She was always a bit… overprotective with her brother and him to her. Perhaps something happened, Tomoyo mused. No, no… must not think such things.

The classroom door opened with a _thud_, revealing a tall, handsome man holding a manila folder in hand. He closed the door silently. "Ohayou gozaimasu, class." He said cheerily.

"Ohayou, sensei." Came the chorus of students. Sakura stared carelessly at the ceiling.

"You may sit down. Take out your pens and put away all the things on top of your desks." He chirped pleasantly. "Examination time!"

All kinds of groans and moans flooded the room. Syaoran, ready and all, instead watched his little sister fumble with her pen. Her long, dainty fingers gracefully played with the end of her pen; her slender neck tilted at an ardour manner; and her wavy, auburn hair flowing with the zephyrs.

He sighed.

She might be angry with him, and he couldn't risk that. He'd rather die than knowing that she was mad at him. He groaned inwardly. Let's just hope that his feeling was false.

"Let's start with the test."

&

Syaoran along with his best friend, Eriol strolled through the packed hallway of their school. Girls that noticed the duo swooned at their presence. Eriol charmingly smiled at them whilst Syaoran sneered.

"Stop being such a prat, Syaoran." Eriol smirked. "It's as if you hate the most wonderful female species."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at him. "And it seems that you're flirting with every girl that decided to throw themselves at your feet. I should remind you that you already have Tomoyo."

Eriol blushed and pushed his eyeglasses upwards. "Ah, my beautiful Tomoyo. How about you, Syaoran?"

"What about me?" He glared at a group of blondes, winking at him flirtatiously. Eriol chuckled.

"Have you found _your _dream girl?"

"I don't have a dream girl," he muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair slowly.

"Oh?" Eriol said amusedly. "I was under the impression that _Sakura _was your dream girl."

Syaoran's hand froze midair.

"Hmm, or are there others?" Eriol mused out loud. "Perhaps not. You seem contented with your own _sister_."

Syaoran growled angrily. "Bugger off, Hiiragizawa."

Eriol chuckled while Syaoran frowned sourly. "You're crossing the lines of blood, Xiao Lang." He said rather seriously. "Do be careful."

Syaoran scowled at Eriol's direction and walked off. "I intend to be."

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title: **Water


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, like always. Love you all.

&&&&

Water

&&&&

"Sak_u_ra," Syaoran whined quietly, drawing the attention of his father, Fujitaka, as they ate dinner. He nudged Sakura's knee lightly under the table.

"What's the matter, you two?" Fujitaka said with a raise of his brow. He looked at both Sakura and Syaoran's contemplative faces and he sighed. "Come on." He dropped his chopsticks and waited for one of them to speak.

"Um, Syaoran…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at Syaoran's direction. "Well, that is to say…" She stared at Syaoran's guilty face and frowned lightly.

Fujitaka listened.

Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, father… what Sakura is trying to say is that…" Sakura cut him off.

"He didn't tell me that there was an exam earlier!" She said in haste. Syaoran's eyes widened at her statement. Why didn't she tell him off?

Fujitaka chuckled, Sakura smiled sheepishly and Syaoran stared at her. "Well, do tell me when Syaoran does that again, Sakura and we'll think of a suitable punishment."

Oh, I can think of several punishments that Sakura can do to me anytime, Syaoran thought wistfully.

Sakura blushed fiercely. "Okay, papa."

Fujitaka nodded and stood up. "If you're finished, you can just leave your plates there." He said and took his own plate near the faucet. "I'll clean those tonight."

Sakura shook her head violently. "No, no, papa. I'll do it." She stood up abruptly, took her plate, and walked towards him with a smile. "You're tired, I can tell." She scolded playfully. "You'll need your rest."

"I'll help Sakura, father," Syaoran mumbled and Fujitaka smiled. Sakura's eyes considerably widened.

"Well, in that case… I'll leave you two." He strolled and walked upwards the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight, father."

Silence ensued.

Sakura quickly grabbed a hold of the nearest plate and cleansed it with water. She took the soap and washed it thoroughly. Syaoran watched her as she did so.

Her arms gently swung up and down as she wiped, bubbles floating around her hands and fingers. Her fingertips slowly, but deliberately brushed across the bubbles. It was so tantalizing to look at and—and—

"I'm still mad at you, Syaoran." She murmured as she finished with the first plate. She reached out for another one and repeated the process.

Syaoran smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that, Sakura. I didn't know what has gotten to me."

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Are you really?"

"Really what?" He asked confusedly and took a step towards her.

She turned her back on him and answered, "Are you really sorry?"

He grinned and ruffled her hair. "Of course I am."

She shook and nodded her head, "Good, good—because…"

She swiftly took the water gun near the sink and shot him with it. "Payback time!" She squealed with glee and cackled happily. Syaoran groaned in annoyance but gained a sense of playfulness.

He took Sakura roughly by the arm and drawn her closer to his soaked chest, making her partially wet. He grappled the water gun from her hand and sprayed her with some water.

"I'm a very sore loser, Sa-ku-ra!" He chanted and watched Sakura's clothes that clung to her curves rather… deliciously. He sensuously licked his lips and felt that certain hunger blaze to life once again, preferably in his loins.

She shivered and hugged her body, drawing warmth. "Ugh! Why did you—how did you—_argh_!"

Syaoran chuckled. "Please speak in a more understandable language, Sakura. Plenty of people still hasn't studied your language yet."

Sakura grumbled. "We still haven't finished cleaning the plates and utensils yet!"

Syaoran looked at the messy sink and nodded his head. "Well, let's do it now."

They cleaned the dinner utensils silently. Giving each other glances every now and then, Syaoran observed Sakura's wet state. She was shivering constantly, and her clothes were transparent giving him a rather interesting view.

He shook his head. No, no, _no_. He was replaying his mistake all over again. It shouldn't happen again. It shouldn't. It was wrong. So very _wrong_ and yet, he was tempted.

He lightly brushed his fingers against her wet cheeks. She shuddered under his touch but didn't mind it. He trailed his fingers softly, tracing the beads of water that was cascading down her skin.

He stopped and shakily took his hand away from the source of his madness. Sakura. She should stay away. Far away from him. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"There!" She murmured. "All done."

She turned to face him and gave him a bright smile. "We can go to bed now!"

Bed? A very good choice. Let's get to bed and do—

"—think?"

Syaoran blinked and watched the way her lips curved with each word. The way she says the words with sensuality and innocence. The way her pink tongue darted out as she licked her lips wet. And—

He. Couldn't. Help. It.

He backed her up against the sink, crushing his hips to her ass. "Sakura," he breathed helplessly. "Why do you keep on doing this to me?"

He slowly turned her around.

He brought his both of his hands to her hips. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in and out, heavily. Sakura gasped and weakly tried to push him away. Unfortunately, he was too strong for her.

"Syaoran," she muttered. "Father might…" She wavered, trying to wiggle out.

Syaoran liked this.

He liked towering over her, watching her writhe and beg for more—

—and he lost it.

He brought his lips to hers, slid his fingers down and played with the waistband of her skirt. He crushed her frail form underneath his against the sink and didn't notice that the water at her back was soaking her backside.

"Syao-ran," she murmured against his lips. "N-no. T-this is wrong…"

He leaned farther a bit and lightly nibbled on her lower lip, shushing her. "Less talking, more snogging." He whispered and kissed her. Starving… irredeemable.

He would be selfish this time around—because—because he couldn't help it anymore. He just _couldn't_. Having her as a sister gave him a hard time already and… and… it was so bloody difficult.

He could corrupt her, he knew. He couldn't do that to his own sister. He couldn't. He—

He tore his lips away from hers and whispered, "tell me to stop."

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath, "stop."

"Liar," he said and kissed her again.

"Syaoran," she hesitated bashfully. "Father… father might see us and—and he'll disapprove—wait, of course he will. This is _wrong_ and—"

"What did I tell you about talking?"

He drawn his lips towards her in a lip lock and it went on as if forever and it tasted so—salty? Sakura—crying—what the hell did he do?

He sharply drew away from her and stared at her with wide eyes. She sobbed, she shook, she whimpered and yet, Syaoran still didn't know what to do. So the most logical thing that he could do and what his instincts told him to do—

He kissed her. She leaned in towards his kiss and gently pulled away in a matter of seconds. She looked at him with misty eyes and… she ran away.

Syaoran stood there, dumbfounded. She—she kissed him back. He smiled and lightly touched his lips.

"Tastes like strawberries…"

&&&&

Next Chapter's Title: Chocolate


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Keep those reviews coming.

**&&&&**

**Chocolate**

**&&&&**

School.

_Sigh_!

Sakura lazily played with a stray strand of her auburn locks and sighed. Unconsciously, she scanned the room for a certain familiar face that… makes her heart skip a beat, the one that makes her blush every time he looks at her way and smile and—

Her eyes drifted towards the door, which stubbornly remained closed. Loud chatters can be heard from the other side of the door; giggling, yelling and the continuous fall of the thousand and more students as they got ready for the starting of classes. She groaned.

She pressed her face against the cool, hard surface of the desk. Considering that the teacher was late (sixty seconds and counting! And another—), perhaps she had nothing to worry about. Only that they had an unannounced quiz (thank God for the other classes) that they need to get ready for. And even though she didn't study for it, she had nothing to worry about.

After all, it was _only _History and even though she sort of… failed… the last… two exams—great Merlin, she needed to find an excuse _now_! She peeked at the doorway. Nothing. The door seemed intent on remaining closed; the shiny polished clock that hanged above the blackboard ticked away. She sniffled. She was _doomed_. Doomed to take the retched exam and fail and bring shame upon her respected family and—

"Hello," a shy voice shook her out of her internal ramblings. She looked up and gazed at entrancing blue eyes that were staring back at her. She blushed.

"Um, hi," she murmured coyly, and noticed his casual clad form. She grinned. "New student?" She asked, and he nodded. She smiled pleasantly. "Kinomoto Sakura," she stretched out her hand.

The guy reached out and shook it. "Mamoto Yasuke," He smiled. Sakura took her hand slowly and Yasuke quickly took a seat next to her. He ran a hand through his dark hair as soon as he sat himself down.

"Kinomoto-chan—" Sakura cut him off.

"Sakura would be fine," she corrected. Yasuke nodded his head and charmingly smiled at her.

"Of course, Sakura," he winked at her. "You have a wonderful name by the way—"

She whipped her head towards the direction of the door as soon as it opened. There emerged Syaoran's calm form. Her gaze hastily landed on a confused Yasuke.

_Uh-oh_.

"Sa-_ku­­_-ra!" Came Syaoran's singsong voice. "Why didn't you wait for… me…"

Sakura hesitatingly looked up towards Syaoran's towering form over hers. He was frowning and glaring… and menacingly took a step towards Yasuke's desk. He scowled at him.

"And who might you be?" He drawled and circled their desks, checking Yasuke's form up and down and finally rested at Sakura's side, pulling her up against his chest.

Yasuke frowned but stood up and stretched a hand in a friendly sort of manner. "Mamoto Yasuke, and you are?" Syaoran ignored him and satisfied himself by glaring at the stranger. Yasuke's gaze traveled towards Sakura's face. She smiled sheepishly.

"Meet my—"

"—boyfriend."

Sakura felt a sweat drop from her forehead.

Crickets chirped.

A warm, gentle breeze drifted inside the room.

Syaoran smirked at both dumbfounded faces of his companies. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and planted a light peck on her cheek.

Sakura resisted the urge to swoon.

She violently shook her head and elbowed Syaoran on the stomach playfully, blushing when she felt the hardness of his, ahem, abdominal muscles. "N-no, don't listen to him, Yasuko-kun." She glared at Syaoran's chuckling form. "This is my big brother, Syaoran Kinomoto."

Yasuko beamed brightly.

Syaoran scowled.

Sakura was oblivious and—

—silence ensued.

The door opened once again, and various students went inside, loud laughter and chitchats resounded in their ears and Sakura was the first one to sit down on her seat. Yasuko followed thereafter and kept on giving Sakura shy looks. And Syaoran—

—Syaoran was freaking ready to kill.

He grudgingly went towards his seat and sat down. He glared at Yasuko's sly little head and was already started to plot his vengeance towards the midget.

_The git will pay_.

Then, he heard Sakura's enchanting giggle and he forgot all about Yasuko the midget.

"Good morning, class."

He stood up and greeted the teacher. "Good morning, sensei."

The teacher instructed them all to sit down and take out their pens for a surprise exam and Sakura went ecstatic. She turned her head towards Syaoran and beamed at him.

All was well in the world.

&

Her early afternoon started pretty innocent enough. Until she faced herself a new problem.

In which she found herself wanting more, she couldn't.

Sakura Kinomoto just couldn't find herself stooping in such a low level. She pouted hungrily, _wistfully _at what Syaoran was holding oh _so _protectively in his hands. She looked at him through her long, dark lashes.

"_Please_?" She pleaded childishly, her fingers itching and her lips puckered for the delicious taste of the dark substance. Her eyes fluttered cutely at him and Syaoran resisted the urge to tackle her to the ground and just fucking _take _her.

He shook his head teasingly and licked the top portion enticingly, making Sakura shudder in a _very _disturbing yet in a delightful way. "Mm, this tastes _exquisite_." He moaned as he took a bite.

Sakura's eyes glazed over and she groaned in yearning. "Onii-chan, are you trying to test my patience?" She asked, her mouth opened slightly and her pink tongue darting at the sides of her lips. His eyes darkened at her gesture.

_Must. Not. Pounce._

"And are _you _trying to flirt with _me_?" He asked sweetly, voice dripping with knowing. His fingers delicately tore the wrapper off of the chocolate-y goodness. Sakura was close on drooling—of course; it's not acceptable for a lady such as herself to do that, she thought.

Sakura scowled at him and whined, clutching the sides of his shirt. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"And you as well?" Syaoran raised an amused brow at her. He chuckled lovingly—_longingly­_—at her and dipped two fingers into the almost melted chocolate and slid them down her cheek.

Sakura blinked. "—well, it's all quite understandable for me to—_oh_. _Uhm._"

Syaoran's lips were soft on her skin, his tongue wet and rough against her cheek. "Chocolate tastes better this way." He mumbled nobly, agreeing to his statement.

Sakura's breath caught.

"Here," he murmured, his fingers sticky. "See for yourself, Sakura."

A greedy, sort of hunger was coiling below her abdomen, lower to her bellybutton and lower, lower, lower still until—

She brushed her lips against the corner of his.

Thoroughly shocked, Syaoran lost his footing and toppled atop her petite form and his fingers digging into her… breast. Where his hand was. On her _breast_.

Sakura flinched as he fumbled hastily and drew his hand back, blushing furiously. He mumbled an apology, startled. His cheeks darkened and noticed just now that he had been only playing thus far but _now_…

"It tastes wonderful," he breathed, his muscles clenched and his breath warming her jaw.

Mortified, Sakura laid still, unable to look away from his lips and the smudge of chocolate she really wanted _gone _and—

"_Uhn_," she nodded dazedly, her form trembling. "I know."

She tilted her gaze upwards and gasped at the sight of Syaoran's flushed face and _eager_—no, no, definitely _not_ _lust_-filled—eyes. Slowly, Syaoran's hands slid to her hips, drawing her close.

_Okay_! Erase that last part—definitely _lust_.

"Sa_ku_ra," he whispered with an odd sort of reluctance, slipping his fingers between her legs.

She arched her back. _What's _his name again? Oh_. Oh!_

To her credit, she barely even remembered her own name, thanks to this… _fascinating _circumstances.

"Sya_o_ran," she warned. "Father might—"

"Father is not here," Syaoran smirked against her soft skin. "As interesting as it is, I think a different theme would do us justice."

He dipped a finger in the now melted chocolate and wiped it on her skin, leaving the sticky substance on her sweaty skin. She shivered at his touch and rested her head on the crook of his shoulder, her hair sticking at her forehead.

"Syao-r_a_n…" Sakura sang. "Hmm, you're _that _hungry, hn?"

Syaoran stared. Did Sakura just imply—why the sudden change? And when the hell did she get this_ seductive_? He anxiously licked his lips and sighed, his breath tickling her sensitive skin. He slipped a hand under her skirt.

"Yes," he groaned out, and as if wanting to emphasize his point—

—he bit down lightly on her shoulder blades.

She cried out.

"Shh," Syaoran whispered teasingly. "You might wake up the neighbors, _hon_."

Sakura blushed and—

—pushed him away.

Syaoran growled, frustrated and pulled her forcefully against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I've waited for _hours_, Sakura, _just _to be with you."

Sakura reddened and whispered back, "We've been together for the whole day, onii-chan."

Syaoran weakly smirked and suckled on the warm, uncovered flesh. He blew on it and delighted the way Sakura shivered in his arms. He chuckled softly; drawing the attention of the woman snuggled underneath his built form.

"But it's not good enough," he said through gritted teeth. "I couldn't even look at you in the way what I've always wanted to… I couldn't even hug you—_touch _you… kiss you…" He trailed off as he lightly traced on her jaw to her collarbone and down to her breasts.

She moaned.

He didn't want to _use _her. He didn't. But for the past few days that he had finally seen her in a new way—in a _very _erotic way—he became very irrational and temperamental and—she was just. Asking. For. It.

She was Sakura.

And she was petite, feminine, and—

Words can never describe his Sakura.

_His_.

He lost all control and unflinchingly grabbed her around the waist and dipped her down until she touched his knees. He gazed upon her flushed form and smirked at her.

"Syao-k_u_n," Sakura whined. "We should stop this already."

Syaoran shook his head stubbornly and grinned at her, "Why? Don't tell me that—" He trailed off.

Consequently, a horrid memory flashed by his mind. The new kid… the guy with the _ugly _blue eyes and that _horrible _black hair and—

His eyes darkened, the curl of his mouth quickly turned into a frown, and he gazed angrily at the quivering form beneath him. He snarled.

"You found another, didn't you?" He growled. Sakura's eyes widened fearfully but turned into—_anger_?

She forcefully pushed him away and stood up in haste.

She sneered, angry with him for thinking such thing. "There was never another, _onii-chan_." She emphasized the last word and turned her back on him. "We're just—_confused_… that's all."

"We?" He snorted. "As in, _me _and _you_?"

Sakura nodded her head and pushed him farther away. She didn't notice the chocolate that started to drip from her shoulder down to her breast area—

Syaoran noticed however and… tackled her down to the ground. Sakura squeaked in surprise and squirmed her way out of Syaoran's grip but miserably failed. He lustfully—no, _no_, eager!—stared at Sakura's clothed body and gazed upwards to her face. She noticed his eyes darkened with that emotion… that certain emotion she saw when—

Her back arched as soon as his tongue deftly licked away the chocolate-y substance from her hot, sweaty skin. She moaned when he bit lightly on the flesh. His warm saliva soothed her—in ways she couldn't even imagine _why_.

She noticed that she hasn't answered his question. She moaned as he started to unbutton her school blouse. "Y-yes, me and _you_." She squealed as her upper body was shown through the cold night's air.

_Silk_.

He hummed. "Ooh, so you're now referring to us as a _couple_, are you?"

Sakura choked and shook her head, blushing. "N-no!"

Syaoran frowned and was close on ripping the annoying contraption off of her tender, _delicious _breasts but—

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Be—because," she panted. "You're my brother."

Syaoran's hands froze in midair.

Always the same thing.

Of course, what would he expect from her? He knew that her mind was fixed on that detail—that hideous, horrible detail—and he couldn't do anything about that.

He stood up, and risked one last glance at her half-clothed form. He resisted the urge to cry. He won't. Because he was strong. And he was determined.

After all—

_He was just her brother_.

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title: **Denial


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Review, please!

**Very Important Note**: My laptop had broken down a few months ago and I couldn't quite get the rest of my chapters unlike this one. Thankfully this chapter survived but now I am asking any of my loyal readers, if you can, whoever has a copy of my chapters in your hard disk to kindly send them to me. Please?

**&&&&**

**Denial**

**&&&&**

Twenty-two seconds.

Nineteen minutes.

Seven hours—

—and a week had passed since it all started.

It was all lies. He knew. All those time that they were together and lively and _happy_. It was just something that his mind wanted to torture him with. Because, really, who would be dumb enough to believe such fantasy?

He did.

Because—it was something he wanted to believe—_needed _to. It was his inspiration to live for everyday. It made him feel significant to her and it was something so impossible that it made him retch. He just couldn't find himself living without her by his side.

She was his life.

Even though she didn't know it. She didn't. She didn't know that she ruined him. She gave him hope, triggered that certain impulse that there _was _something to live for spite all those troubles. But really, it was all her fault. _She_'d done this to him.

And now—he was scared. Scared to know that she found him disgusting for even thinking of such incest love, of knowing that she _didn't _love him after all. It was a new sense of panic that he knew that would haunt him till his final days—till she'll accept that he had finally fallen.

Though it was forbidden.

A light breeze wafted towards his room and sunlight streamed inside. Piles and piles of various notebooks and books scattered around his room unaligned on top of his table until the very end of his bed. His sheets disarrayed, his pillows askew, and his lamp lay below the desk.

It was a bleak Saturday morning of which he found extremely difficult to face. Especially with—

All these confusions—all the deceptions.

He couldn't take them anymore.

_So_.

There was nothing else he could do about it now. He took drastic actions and this was the consequence. His eyes narrowed abruptly at an innocent pen and cussed it.

"Syaoran!"

A voice so familiar, so special, so…

"Onii-chan, where are you?"

_Sakura_.

He slowly perched himself on the edge of his bed and waited. Loud footsteps echoed through his motionless room and still—he waited.

The door opened slightly and an auburn head popped itself from the back of it. Sakura's head came into view and Syaoran's heart skipped a beat.

She giggled and fully came into view, opening the door till it's out of the way. She gleefully strolled towards him and smiled. Syaoran blinked, transfixed by those bright emerald eyes of hers that always makes him feel… _alive_.

She squirmed under his intense gaze and coughed. She coyly looked up at him and blushed. "Onii-chan, papa is waiting for you downstairs. He said he has something to tell you."

"Sakura," Syaoran began, his voice oddly gruff. "I thought that—"

She held up a hand. "Don't start," she mumbled. "Papa is leaving in a few minutes so _please _Syaoran," she cringed. "Just… go to papa."

Syaoran's brows furrowed in thought. "He's leaving? But he just came home from work early this morning! Where's he going to—"

"_Syao_!" Sakura whined, tugging at the sides of his sleeves. "Just _go_ already!"

He nodded his head and took a hold of her hand.

_Like always_.

He dragged her along and she didn't seem to mind. Because. He knew she wanted this. He knew. He needed to believe that she wanted it. He groaned inwardly and sighed out loud. His grip on Sakura's hand tightened.

_He'll never let her go_.

They practically flew down the stairs and neared the living room where their father stood, facing his back on them. He turned as soon as he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sakura," he smiled, his eyeglasses reflecting the rays of light outside the house. "Syaoran," he nodded his head towards his son and gave him a grin. "Finally you came out from your room."

Syaoran blushed and met his father's patronizing gaze. "You're going, father?"

Fujitaka nodded his head and took a hold of his baggage. "The usual business trip in central Tokyo." He chuckled. "But knowing that you're here and you're the one to take care of your sister, my mind is at rest." He lovingly ruffled the brown locks on Syaoran's head.

Syaoran blushed and his gaze traveled at Sakura's form. She was blushing fiercely and she seemed a bit uneasy. She weakly gave him a smile. He nodded his head as his father went out of the house and walked towards an awaiting cab.

"Of course, father."

Fujitaka laughed as he put his bags inside the backseat and sat himself comfortably in the front. He waved his hand in a gesture of goodbye. "I know you will, Xiao Lang. You children take care of yourselves, now."

Sakura came towards his side and took his hands in hers as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran whipped his head to face Sakura's form. She was waving as their father departed. "For what?" He asked guilelessly.

_Guilty wince_.

Sakura flushed and dropped her hand to her side. "For being so inconsiderate." She mumbled and turned on her heel, walking towards the kitchen. She uncovered a plate of waffles and sausages. "Breakfast?"

Syaoran shook his head fondly, closed the door and walked inside the kitchen and sat himself down on one of the chairs. "Thanks for the offer, I'm famished." He noticed the sudden change of topic but didn't mind.

As long as she is still with him.

Sakura giggled and passed him a plate. "Well, considering that you stayed up in your room starting from yesterday's early afternoon, I can say that you are indeed starved."

Syaoran chuckled and happily dug away…

… and he was fine.

&

She hummed happily, twirling a stray auburn lock of her hair and for her—life was _perfect_. She skipped, she danced, she wiggled her butt playfully at Syaoran and he laughed back.

Yes, life was certainly blissful.

"Buy me an ice cream cone!" Sakura proclaimed with a playful pout. "Or I will punish you!"

Syaoran chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, my highness. Please don't punish me with your sexy, seductive lingerie—" Sakura blushed. "—What flavor would you like?"

"Chocolate!" Sakura chirped happily and bounced on the tip of her toes. Then stopped. Blushed and remembered the occurrences—the _very _interesting ones—that had happened yesterday—their theme was chocolate—and froze.

She stoically watched Syaoran's cackling form in the distance as he bought her the ice cream she wanted. He—he was certainly different from the others. Considering that he was her brother and he was drop dead _gorgeous_, he was also the campus crush of their school.

And what they were doing was something that would be unacceptable to the public so… it really doesn't matter what she thought of him _now _because it will just confuse her all the more. That would be an awful… but endearing thought.

She smiled as soon as Syaoran neared her form, clutching on both hands are chocolate ice cream cones. He chuckled when he saw her look eagerly at the cold treat. "Here," he murmured as he gave it to her.

She quickly snatched it from him possessively and licked it hungrily. Syaoran laughed and slowly did so as well. He licked the top portion deliberately, catching the eye of a blushing Sakura.

She coughed and wiped her lips with the back of her hand, hiding her blush from his view. He chuckled lightly and rubbed her back soothingly, cooing lowly. "Take it easy, Sakura."

She mutely nodded her head and took a slow lick from her ice cream. Syaoran's eyes darkened at said gesture and he licked his ice cream cone from the bottom to the top portion. Sakura choked and the coldness overwhelmed her as she loosely tried to gobble down the whole lot of the dessert.

Drips of ice cream tainted Sakura's lips and cheeks. Syaoran smirked mischievously at this. He put out a hand and reached out, wiping some of the ice cream from her cheeks. "Naughty Sakura, should have been more careful." He leaned in towards her and licked the trails of ice cream on her cheek.

She blushed and her eyes fluttered wide open. He licked his lips and smiled at her knowingly. "Ice cream tastes better that way."

_Just like the chocolate we tasted yesterday_.

"Uhn huh," she agreed and leaned towards him, licking the sides of his lips earning herself a gasp from him. "Much, _much _better." She giggled in delight.

Syaoran laughed loudly and hugged her with his free arm. "I've _corrupted_ you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Uh huh," she said and snuggled closer to him as she licked away at her abused ice cream. "But _I'm _going to fix you." She said absentmindedly.

"And you'll fix me back," lingered at the air as Syaoran expectantly waited her to continue but became disappointed as she didn't.

Syaoran shook his head, a smirk creeping to his face. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked, running a lazy hand through his hair.

Sakura finished her ice cream and stretched her arms lazily above her head. "—Well," she began. "I'm thinking that I'll give you less sugar—because you're _really _hyper whenever I'm with you—and that'll make you, well… _less _evil because you're _really_—"

—And he kissed her.

She moaned and helplessly leaned towards him and kissed him back. He mumbled against her lips, "I didn't know what else to make you shut up."

She giggled and hiccuped. "Oh, shut up," she took a step back and blushed when he cupped her cheeks and nibbled lightly on her bottom lip. "When someone sees us—"

"We wouldn't care…" He whispered, warming her lips.

She groaned and pushed him lightly on the chest. "Yes, _I _would."

He growled and pouted, stubbornly blowing on a stray lock of his hair. "Are you depriving me of my happiness _once again_?"

Sakura winked at him and jogged away, her hair bouncing at the small of her back. "Huh, I wouldn't know…."

Syaoran chuckled and shook his head and ran, catching up on her. "Oh _you_!"

And their afternoon came and went with laughs and bickers of joy—

—they were happy.

&

Night came and went as Sakura slept soundlessly and comfortably when Syaoran tucked her in. He, for once, slept by her side on her bed _without _getting all touchy-feely on her.

Though… it disappointed her just a bit.

A _tad _bit.

_Okay_!

Well, now, as the cold water splattered across her body as she showered, she felt rather alive yet adrift. Her mind kept on drifting towards her brother and her body kept on reacting… differently than before.

A warm feeling uncoiled itself from her stomach that traveled towards her breasts and down, down, until—

"Sakura!"

Came his deep, entrancing voice and she shuddered.

"What is it, Syaoran?" She yelled back. She turned off the shower and grasped her towel blindly that was placed on the rack that was sort of far from the actual shower.

"Are you finished?" He called, knocking on the door.

"Yes! I'll be out in a minute!" She rolled her eyes and covered herself slightly with the towel and opened the door, revealing a smirking Syaoran who was… half… naked…

_Eep_!

He chuckled. "What?" He asked innocently and walked around her, slipping inside the bathroom. "Never seen me naked before?"

Sakura blushed and her hands flew towards her eyes, blurring her vision on Syaoran's flawless—built—sexy… _stop_!

Her face burned in humiliation.

_She _was _turning into _him!

She shook her head and didn't notice that the bathroom door was already closed and that distant chuckling can be heard inside. She huffed in annoyance and muttered under her breath, "_prat_!"

She turned, quickly dressed her school clothes and knocked furiously on the door. "Syaoran!" She shouted, hearing his muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Aren't you finished yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." He laughed—that dark, rich laugh that sounded so… foreign yet familiar to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and the door opened to the bathroom.

Syaoran emerged… butt naked with his towel swung over carelessly on his shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened and hastily turned around, shielding her eyes away from that… that… that _thing_!

He shook his head amusedly and strolled towards the room, getting his clothes from the bed and putting it on without haste. Sakura was still blushing furiously.

Syaoran sighed. "Get used to it, Sakura… now that we're more, well, _intimate_—" Sakura blushed madly. "—with each other I'm now more open towards you."

Sakura mutely nodded her head and strutted out of the room, her cheeks flaming of embarrassment.

_Damn_.

After the embarrassing incident, both Kinomoto's took the long way towards the school. They passed by the cherry blossom field, a small coffee shop where they took a quick drink and they finally arrived at their school.

"SAKURA!" An ear-splitting squeal resonated through their ears as they crossed the boundaries of sanity to… well, _insanity_. Tomoyo came to them, wrapping her arms around Sakura's confused form. "Guess _what_!"

Sakura scratched the back of her neck. "Erm, _what_?" She asked sheepishly.

Tomoyo squeaked and an _evil _glint in her eyes told her to stay away… _far _away from her right _now_! "Well," she sighed. "I signed you up to a, well, let's just say that you're now in the beauty contest of our school."

Sakura gaped, Syaoran's jaw dropped and well, Tomoyo was still giddy.

"I know!" She clasped her hands eagerly. "Isn't it just wonderful?"

Sakura shook.

_Tomoyo was absolutely, certainly_—

DEAD!

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title:** Dress-up


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&**

**Dress-up**

**&&&&**

Sakura fumed quietly, plotting inane revenge towards her best friend, Tomoyo whilst Syaoran chuckled in amusement. Her eyes turned into menacing slits and growled at him, her cheeks pink.

"Stop laughing!" She barked, her hands turned into a fist. "It's not funny!"

Syaoran shook his head, repressing his urge to laugh. "Oh, sorry for my mistake, it's hilarious." He downright laughed and clutched his sides in uncontrolled—well, _happiness_. "I just can't see you in a contest or a beauty pageant at that wearing some flimsy, ballooned up gown and so on."

Sakura glared at him and sneered. "So what you're saying is that I'm not good enough to join?" She spat angrily. "Is that it, Syaoran?" She didn't even wait for his answer as she continued. "Well, I'll prove you wrong because—because I _know _I can do it. I'll win the freaking pageant!" She stated proudly and smugly strutted inside the school with Syaoran following at her wake.

"_Sakura_," he smiled. "Don't take it too seriously." He caught up and clutched her arm, pulling her back. "I _know _you can do it, you just needed a little motivation."

Sakura looked at him, her gaze softening. "Let's—let's just go to class, onii-chan." She squirmed out of his secure grasp and walked towards their class. Syaoran shrugged and strolled forth by her side.

As they reached the classroom, Sakura swiftly opened the door and a familiar _annoying _boy welcomed (or rather, scared for Syaoran's sakes) their sight and smiled at them.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" He piped happily. He cast one glance at Syaoran's direction and frowned. "Kinomoto-san."

Syaoran nodded his head, irritated, and turned his head away from them. He sat himself lazily on his chair and grunted under his breath. He glared at the boy as he talked to _his _Sakura.

"Mamoto-kun!" Sakura chirped jovially, her brown locks bouncing against her forehead. "Ohayo."

He shook his head and grinned. "Yasuke is fine by me, Sakura-chan."

She giggled. "Okay, Yasuke-kun."

Yasuke beamed and nodded his head and sat down on his chair not very far from Sakura's.

Subsequently, the door to the classroom opened and students came rushing inside with their bags strewn across their shoulders and vociferous chatters boomed across the room. Tomoyo, being one of them. She quickly spotted Sakura amidst the crowd and shouted, "Sakura!"

Sakura was still quite frustrated with her and so, ignored her and sat down on her seat. Tomoyo, being ignorant herself, didn't notice Sakura's mood change and strode towards her with a bright smile plastered on her face. She tapped Sakura on the forehead.

"Oy! Didn't you notice me?" She beamed. "So, Miss Minami told me that your first practice for the pageant is Monday next week and that the dress practice would be later after Dismissal."

Sakura's forehead creased but didn't make a sound. Concern quickly fleeted across Tomoyo's face and she patted Sakura's head softly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to her. Sakura grunted and faced Tomoyo, glowering.

"Nothing's wrong… Tomoyo-chan." She said venomously. "Just that you signed me up for something that I didn't want _without _my consent."

Tomoyo's eyes widened and sheepishly smiled. "Oh, _that_… well, I'm sorry about that, Sakura but I just can't help myself. I just know that it's your time to shine and I don't want you to lose an opportunity." Tomoyo explained seriously, patting the back of Sakura's back as she apologized. "I'm sorry."

Sakura's expression softened slightly and smiled back weakly. "Just—just try to tell me first before you do anything well—rash." She giggled and hugged Tomoyo tightly.

Tomoyo hugged back and giggled as well. "I promise."

The door opened once again and the teacher strolled inside, her auburn hair that was strangely the same as Sakura's as well as her emerald eyes that was matched as hers. She stood in front of them with a friendly smile.

"Ohayo class!" She beamed and some of the guys hooted appreciatively. "I'm your substitute teacher, Miss Nadesico Yuuko." She organized her things atop her desk and turned her attention towards the class. "Well, first of, I'll check your attendance."

"Megumi, Yuki?" She asked, the class became silent as one by one, their names were called.

"Present!" And it was until it was the Kinomoto's turn.

"Ki—" Miss Nadesico paused, her breath hitched and her eyes glazed over.

"Kinomoto?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, ma'am! Kinomoto Sakura and Kinomoto Syaoran is present!" A gleeful voice boomed across the silence. Miss Nadesico quickly turned her attention towards the source of the voice and a silent gasp escaped her lips.

"Kino—Kinomoto?" She stuttered. "That's—that's _impossible_!"

Sakura and Syaoran's expressions stated utter confusion and amusement. "Why is it so, Nadesico-sensei?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Do you know our father? Kinomoto Fujitaka?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously.

Miss Nadesico shook her head violently, trying to tell herself inwardly _something _that Sakura was quite curious of since her sensei was being open about it.

"N-never you mind," she stammered and cleared her throat and straightened herself up. "Now, let's start our lesson."

The class continued on without much of a conflict although… both Sakura and Syaoran kept giving surreptitious—er, _skeptical _glances to each other every now and then.

Classes finally ended and students excitedly turned to go home but unfortunately Sakura wasn't amongst them. She indecisively went towards the designated place and waited for the others to show up.

She scanned the room innocently and circled the place.

She examined the clothing that were gracefully draped across the hangers and stared at them in awe. She tested the texture and sighed wistfully. Her eyes draped closed and a soft hum escaped her lips.

Syaoran, who was there all along, watched his little sister in the shadows, smiling at her. His eyes roamed her lithe body and resisted the urge to drool. A normal guy would just think that she's just an innocent little kid but for Syaoran… she was so much more.

Her bountiful curves entices him all the more as well as her bright emerald orbs, her long slim legs and her—okay, um—her round, lush breasts. He averted his eyes away from temptation. His pants tightening rather uncomfortably.

Sakura bounced giddily around the room and stopped, staring at a long, lavender silken gown. It was simply decorated but was sophisticated and rather _pretty_.

"Oh," Sakura breathed and fingered the hem of the gown in longing. "_Pretty_."

Syaoran chuckled and silently nodded his head in agreement. Sakura was close on carefully yanking it off of its hanger and just put it on without care if whether someone would see her because she was just so distracted with its absolute _prettiness_!

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're here." A voice foreign to Syaoran's ears had reached him. "So we can start."

"Hai," Sakura said and continued, "Miss Minami."

Syaoran's eyes traveled to the newcomer's face and his eyes turned into slits. "Oh," he muttered disappointedly. "_Her_."

Miss Minami, the youngest teacher of the lot, has hazel eyes and black flowing hair that's rather long for her. She flirts a lot with Syaoran and it kind of annoys him. He tried to avoid her in every chance he gets but she's just too… well _non_-persuasive.

He shrugged and stepped back further in the shadows, not taking any chances.

"Well, our theme is cherry blossoms considering that it is its festival." Minami said, scanning through all sorts of gowns and dresses. "And it fits your character well." She complimented.

Sakura blushed and bowed. "Um, thank you?"

Minami laughed. "Flattered, are you?"

Sakura blinked and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"You think you're all that then?" Minami mused. "How proud and sluttish."

Sakura reddened and frowned. "Miss—"

"—don't tell me otherwise." Minami waved her off. "It said so in your aura."

'Aura?' Syaoran thought angrily. 'That bitch!'

"But…" Sakura stammered. "I'm not…"

"Oh, whatever, dear." Minami scoffed. "I can tell that you're a whore. From your looks and all." She said, disgusted.

Syaoran fumed. "Perhaps you're mistaken," he drawled menacingly. "_Perhaps _you're the slut here, Kashimura."

Her eyes widened and quickly skimmed through the place. "I know that voice…" She thought aloud. "_Syaoran_?"

"That's Kinomoto to you," he spat. "How dare you tell such things to my—"

Sakura cut him off. "—sister!" She squeaked.

"Sister?" Minami said incredulously.

Syaoran scowled and went towards Sakura's side. "She meant…" He started but was also cut off by Minami's squeal.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I wasn't thinking clearly!" She slapped her forehead slightly. "I apologize, sister-in-law."

"Sister—in—law?" Sakura stuttered confusedly. "But…"

"We're never going to be together, Kashimura!" Syaoran sneered angrily. "Are you daft?"

"Just in love," Minami sighed. "Are you?"

"No," Syaoran said, irritated.

Minami giggled and poked Syaoran's arm flirtatiously making him growl in disgust. "No, silly. Are you in love?"

"Yes, but not with you…" He murmured quietly. Minami disdainfully growled.

"And with whom are you in love?" She asked in a deathly whisper. Syaoran's gaze traveled towards Sakura's tensed form and smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He taunted and turned his back to them. "Sakura, I'll wait for you outside after your practice. Be careful."

And he was gone.

Minami looked at Sakura in curiosity. "You're a Kinomoto, aye?" She questioned, jealously. "You get to see Syaoran everyday, no? You get to talk to him everyday, touch him everyday—"

A quick flash of the past events passed by Sakura's mind in a blur.

—_He brought his lips to hers, slid his fingers down and played with the waistband of her skirt. He crushed her frail form underneath his against the sink and didn't notice that the water at her back was soaking her backside—_

Sakura choked and coughed and felt that she had gone to hell.

"Anything the matter, Sakura?" Minami asked without care. "Because if there is none, I'd like to start so we can finish quickly."

Sakura flushed and nodded her head.

Plenty of beautiful, extraordinary dresses were shown to Sakura and she just couldn't pick. There was one in particular that she had taken into liking but didn't quite fit her figure. It was a bit too big for her but Minami was quite enthusiastic that she looked… well, _fat _in her dress yet Sakura passed it off as confusion.

At last, a pale pink gown with little frills on the hem, and a rather revealing low-cut but Sakura didn't quite mind because she liked it. She loved it. And she's going to wear it.

Minami looked quite sour as soon as she saw Sakura's elegant form. She scoffed. "It doesn't suit you." She lied.

Sakura beamed at Minami, sensing her utter dislike. "But I like it so I'm going to wear it!"

Minami groaned and carelessly waved her hand. "Fine!" She spat. "You're dismissed!"

Sakura enthusiastically bounced on tip of her toes and said her goodbye to Minami. She hastily ran out of the room and left a scheming Minami watching her back in loathing.

Sakura scanned around the deserted hallway of the school and looked for Syaoran. Her eyes landed upon a lone form with his back against the wall on the far side of the hallway. She giddily ran towards him.

"Syaoran!" She screamed out his name in glee. "Hey!"

Syaoran tilted his head to look at her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. His eyes held anger, confusion and… fear? She took a step forward in concern.

"What's the matter, Syao?" She stretched out her hand and cupped Syaoran's cheek. "Is there any problem?"

He winced as her warm fingers came in contact with his ice-cold skin. He shuddered. "We… we need to go home now, Sakura. Tasuki-kun called me."

"Papa's assistant?" Sakura asked. "What did he want? How's papa?"

Syaoran guiltily averted his gaze and squirmed. "You'll find out as soon as we go there."

Sakura felt a tightening in her chest and fearfully followed Syaoran as they went to their humble abode. Silence ensued between the both of them and Sakura found herself in the state of boredom and curiosity.

She opened her mouth and readied herself to ask Syaoran what the problem was but—

"Don't ask me," he muttered darkly. "I won't answer you."

Sakura huffed and pouted. "Why?"

Syaoran said nothing.

Sakura groaned and scratched her head in frustration. "Please, Syao?"

They reached their home and Syaoran looked at her in sorrow. "Be strong, Sakura." He murmured and went inside, leaving a more confused Sakura. She sighed and followed suit.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto." A voice reached Sakura's ears and she flinched. It sounded so solemn, so pitying, and so… regret-filled that Sakura found herself fearing what he would say.

"Tasuki-kun," Sakura bowed her head in respect. "What brings you here? Where's papa?"

Tasuki nodded his head and frowned. "Well, that's what I came here for." He said slowly and pointed at the couches behind them. "Let's sit down, shall we?"

Syaoran nodded his head and sat himself down as well as Sakura as she plopped herself on the soft couch. She looked expectantly at both companions and waited.

"Well," Syaoran choked out, fighting back tears. "Papa is in the hospital."

"What!" Sakura screamed, terrified. "Why? What happened? Tell me!" Tears falling freely from her eyes.

Syaoran wiped his eyes and murmured, "He got in a fatal accident and…" He couldn't continue as he choked on sobs.

Sakura wailed. "No… no, don't tell me… _No_!"

Tasuki closed his eyes. "The burial is on the upcoming fortnight."

Sakura cried.

Syaoran stayed silent but sobbed quietly.

"How… how did this happen? _Why_?" Sakura shook her head, disbelief etched across her face.

"I don't know," Syaoran whispered.

Tasuki opened his eyes and gazed at Sakura's flushed face. "Your father told me to tell you something before he… passed away."

Sakura choked and cried harder.

"He gave me a document," Tasuki continued. "It's adoption papers."

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock and Sakura gasped.

"One of you is… adopted."

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title: **The Li Clan


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&**

**The Li Clan**

**&&&&**

"Adopted?" Sakura echoed. "That's—that's _impossible_!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura in disbelief and happiness and _longing_. "Impossible?" He said. "It's _perfect_!"

Sakura stared at him with her jaw-dropped.

Syaoran continued, forgetting all about the present problem. "We can now show the world how much we _love _each other! Not as brother and sister but as a couple!" He blabbered. "Picture us, Sakura. Married without any guilt!"

Tasuki stared at them with his brows raised up, up and up in shock. "What?" He breathed incredulously. "You both _love _each other?" He said amusedly.

Sakura turned her head quickly towards Tasuki's direction and stammered. "Uh, y-yes… w-what?" She said confusedly, tears still falling from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Y-you're father told me about your strange antics once but didn't take any heed of it… I thought it was just…" Tasuki gasped. "You _love _each other!"

Syaoran chuckled weakly. "Yes, yes, Tasuki-kun. No need to make a fuss about it."

"Wait," Sakura stuttered. "Father _knew_?"

Tasuki sheepishly smiled at them and bobbed his head up and down. "Yep. Told me all about how he heard odd groans and moans coming from your room once," he gave Sakura a pointed look. She blushed. "And how he saw both of you getting it _on _in the kitchen when he decided one night to check on you both." He tsk-ed. "Such naughty children."

Syaoran coughed. "Why didn't father tell us?"

"He thought it was perfectly fine," Tasuki shrugged. "Considering that both of you weren't real siblings and that you were mature enough not to think on getting any further than a few kisses and touches."

Both teens blushed madly. Sakura cupped her cheeks and shook her head. "How embarrassing," she muttered.

"By the way, Tasuki-kun," Syaoran suddenly turned serious. "May I ask who is the one who got… adopted?"

Sakura waited for the answer.

"You, Syaoran…" Tasuki paused. "… got adopted."

Syaoran paled. Sakura felt tears welling up again in her eyes. "Who—who's my real parents then?" Syaoran asked dreadfully.

"I don't know." Tasuki said truthfully. "But… I'll give you a tip."

"Yes?" Syaoran tapped his fingers on the armrest. "What is it?"

"You came from the Li Clan."

&

A fortnight had already came and went and their father's burial was quite… depressing. Even though Fujitaka wasn't Syaoran's real father, he still treated him and known him as one.

Dawn crept silently through the night and gave way to a new beginning. The sky's nocturnal ambiance soothed calmly the living, being quickly replaced by the wakening of the light. It simmered down the hearth of the ground, glistening of liveliness.

Yet, as all of these happened outside, inside, Syaoran felt empty. He felt as if the world turned its back on him. He felt as if nobody wanted him—nobody _loved _him. He felt—

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered as she hugged him from his back.

—he felt happy.

Now, that the truth was out, they can tell the world freely how much they wanted each other, needed each other, loved each other. Without any regrets, discrimination nor guilt of whom they would hurt.

But thoughts kept plaguing his head. They won't leave him alone. And suddenly he found himself wondering why his clan abandoned him. He sighed. If only life was as easy as one, two, three.

"We need to go to school, Syaoran." Sakura murmured from his backside. "We've been gone for so long."

Syaoran nodded his head and slung his bag across his shoulder with his right hand and taking Sakura's hand in the other. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, they went to school in silence. People stared, giggled, and pointed at them, not in teasing but in adoration. Sakura blushed with each compliment.

"Oh, they look so _kawaii_ together!" Someone squeaked from the back.

And then a giggle. "No, they're _perfect_!"

Syaoran smirked and leaned down to Sakura's level and whispered, "Heard that, Sakura?" He pecked her on the cheek making the people at their back squeal in delight.

Sakura flushed and felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment. "Uhn."

Speechless.

Sakura was speechless.

Syaoran squeezed her hand in his tightly, pulled and led her towards a deserted corner of a street. He backed her up against the hard wall and nibbled on her bottom lip unexpectedly.

Sakura moaned and blinked.

"Syao—" She got cut off.

"—Shh." He breathed. "I've missed you."

His hand dipped below her neck, tracing buttons of her flimsy uniform and cupped her one of her breasts, rubbing the tip against the thin material. Sakura gasped and panted for breath.

"Uh, uh… Syao—" She closed her eyes and her hands went to Syaoran's hair, running it through his unruly locks. "—someone will _see_!"

Syaoran sighed, warming her lips and rested his forehead on hers but not stopping his rhythmic rubbing. "Now that I can do it freely, you _still _don't want me. Why, Sakura?" He once again nibbled on her lower lip, licking it.

"N-no," she panted.

"No?" Syaoran asked quizzically. "No what?"

"We… we just need to school, that's all." She said, pushing him off of her. "You can do whatever you want… later."

Syaoran's face brightened abruptly, as if awaiting that statement and chirped earnestly. "Anything I want?"

"Anything you want," she grumbled, gnawing on her bottom lip, unsure.

He wrapped his long fingers around her arm and led her towards the path to their school. Sakura was still biting her lip and Syaoran—he was busy talking to himself about gibberish. She rolled her eyes at him, laughing inwardly.

"Hey Sakura," started Syaoran. "Should we tell the school that we're not true… siblings?"

Sakura stared.

_Um_!

"Well, if we're going to tell them…" she trailed off. "I don't know."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, what do _you _want?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. An unfamiliar warmth started to pool in the pits of her stomach. "You." He said automatically.

_Oh_!

Sakura bristled. "I mean, would you _want _to tell them?"

"Yes."

Startled, Sakura was too curious not to ask. "Why would you want to?"

"Because of you," he said, voice oddly gruff. "I want them to know so we can be a couple freely."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat or two.

She squirmed, blustering. "But—but what if I don't want to?"

They reached the front of schoolyard, students bristling around the campus, some girls giggled and winked at Syaoran flirtatiously as they passed them. Sakura felt a foreboding stab in her chest. Anger, frustration, and… jealousy?

_Er_.

"Oh?" Syaoran stopped, arching an eyebrow skeptically.

Sakura flushed. "Yes."

He wrapped his fingers tightly around her wrist and pulled. She fell against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand through her hair, ignoring the jealous protests and mortified screeches behind them. He tipped her head upwards and leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

Sakura melted.

He took a step back, scanned through the shocked, terrified faces of his schoolmates and smirked. "Now, _you_ need to tell them."

He cackled all way inside the school, leaving Sakura in the middle of an aghast crowd that kept on asking her about utterly _insane _poppy-cocks. "Why _me_?" She whined.

"Sakura, _Sakura_," one random kid screeched. "Why such _disgusting _display in front of us? I mean, you're _siblings _for god's sakes!"

A wave of agreement passed the crowds lips.

Sakura groaned. "For Merlin's sakes, _we're not siblings_!" She screamed. "So will you all… SHUT UP!"

The crowd went silent.

Sakura inhaled a big intake of breath. "We're not siblings. We're not even related."

"So what you're saying is," another piped in. "You've been lying to all of us all along?"

The crowd once again became ballistic. Sakura rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Will you please… _shut the fuck up_!"

The restless crowd's chatters died down.

"My father died three weeks ago," Sakura started. Solemn and sorrowful whimpers reached her ears and some even had the decency to say, "sorry". "And we found out that Syaoran and I weren't real siblings. That's all you need to know."

The crowd went wild.

"What?"

"Omigosh! How the hell did _that _happen?"

"Can we just go now? This is too freaky for me."

Sakura rolled her eyes at them and shook her head. "Hopeless." She strutted inside the school, ignoring the stares she was getting. She trotted down the hallway in search of Syaoran and was ready to pummel him and—

"Hey," a soft voice came from her side and fingers grazed her hips, bringing her close. "You came back alive." A chuckle followed thereafter.

Sakura turned around and opened her mouth. Syaoran's lips crushed hers and he grasped her hair, pulling her head down to gain more access. His tongue licked her lips, seeking entrance but Sakura wouldn't give it to him. He groaned.

"Kill joy," he teased. "No matter, I shall make you do whatever I desire later on."

Sakura paled. _Uh-oh_!

Consequently, the knell rang.

_Saved by the bell_.

"Finally," she murmured under her breath, not noticing Syaoran's hunger-filled stare. She turned her head and saw students rustling by, giving them strange stares and well, a few thumbs up from the other open-minded students. She tilted her head and saw—

Syaoran looking smug, he grinned.

"Hey Eriol." He acknowledged. Sakura raised a brow.

"Li Xiao Lang," Eriol said amusedly. Both Sakura and Syaoran whipped their heads towards Eriol's direction with shocked faces. "Oh, slip of the tongue."

Sakura's eyes grew big. "Eriol-kun, you _know_?"

"You bastard!" Syaoran sneered, stomping towards Eriol's place and taking him by the collar. "Why didn't you bloody tell me from the very beginning? You _fucking _git!" He was ready to punch him but Sakura's screech held him still.

"Syaoran! Don't!"

Syaoran's arm loosened up and fell limp on his side. "He deserved to beaten up into a bloody pulp, Sakura."

Eriol swatted away Syaoran's hands on his collar and straightened himself up. "Your mother personally told me not to tell you… so I had to pretend."

Syaoran puffed.

"Of course, if I didn't do their wishes, I will be severely punished. The Li clan is one of the most powerful clans in China, after all."

"So that's why you kept on calling him 'Xiao Lang', Eriol-kun." Sakura said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I'm now sensing the pattern."

Syaoran chuckled and ruffled Sakura's hair. She whined.

Eriol smiled knowingly. "But aren't you satisfied now, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran looked at him, confused and angry. "Satisfied? Satisfied that the knowledge of my clan _abandoned _me? Oh, yes, yes. Of course." He drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "How dare you question me that!"

"Your clan was in impending danger when they left you in the care of the Kinomoto's." Eriol began. "Your mother, Yelan Li, wanted to protect you."

"By leaving me?" Syaoran spat.

"No," Eriol shook his head. "They didn't have any choice."

"They _had _a choice." Syaoran yelled. "And I already made mine."

"Xiao Lang—" Eriol got cut-off.

"—Why are you kids still outside?" Terada-sensei, one of their teachers, scolded. "I'll deduct grades from you for your tardiness if you kids don't go inside your classrooms _now_!"

Sakura blushed and hastily answered, "Hai, sensei."

Syaoran glared at Eriol's calm form. Eriol tranquilly stared back.

"You boys are so immature." Sakura giggled. "Let's just go to class, Syao-kun, Eriol-kun."

Discreetly, together they went to class.

Unluckily, gossip ran around the school like wildfire and as they opened the classroom door, students' vociferous yelling could be heard.

"The newest couple is here!"

Hoots of appreciation and admiration echoed through the classroom. Sakura blushed whilst Syaoran remained blank.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura smiled at her sheepishly and ran towards her, almost tripping over her own feet but was luckily saved by Syaoran who wrapped his arms around her waist.

She blushed. "Thanks, Syao."

Syaoran kissed the back of her neck in response and didn't say a word, letting go of her slowly. Sakura confusedly went to Tomoyo's seat and sat on the opposite of her place.

"Hello Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted happily.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked concernedly. "Sorry I didn't find the time to go to uncle Fujitaka's funeral."

"Iie, it's okay, Tomoyo." Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm fine."

"Good, good," Tomoyo smiled back weakly. "Umm…"

"Hn," Sakura nodded. Silence.

"So…" Tomoyo said uneasily. "You and Syaoran aren't real siblings then?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura blushed.

Another silence followed.

Subsequently, the door suddenly opened and several people dressed in ancient Chinese costumes came inside, startling Terada-sensei.

"Excuse me," Terada-sensei said. "Who are you people? What do you want?"

A girl that seemed to be in the same age as Sakura stepped forward and skimmed the room. "Where's Li Xiao Lang?" Her red eyes glistened dangerously and her black hair flowed down her back gracefully.

Sakura gulped and looked at Syaoran's stoic expression.

"I am." He stood up, leaving the others in a terrified stupor. "What do you want?"

The girl smirked at him. "Aunt Yelan called for you."

Syaoran raised a brow and followed the Chinese people out the classroom but not before giving Sakura one last glance. He smiled at her and was gone.

"Syaoran…"

The classroom livened up with shocked, amused gossip.

**&&&&**

**Next Chapter's Title: **Memory Lane


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Thank you for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews. Sorry if the update is late, I've been pretty busy with the last couple of months.

**&&&&**

**Memory Lane**

**&&&&**

"Who are you people?" Syaoran asked as they got inside a long, black limousine. People that passed by looked at them fearfully. He arched a brow at this.

"I'm Li Meilin," the girl earlier said, her fierce red eyes softening. "Don't you remember me?"

Syaoran stayed quiet and looked outside the tinted windowpane. The green pastures outside gave Syaoran a needed peace. They passed by a cherry blossom field and he emitted a sigh.

_Sakura_…

"So Syaoran," Meilin started. "Are you excited to see Aunt Yelan again?"

Syaoran averted his eyes away from the scenery and scowled. "In all honesty, I am not."

Meilin frowned and her forehead creased in confusion. "Why not, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran ignored her and turned his attention back to the tranquil environment outside. In the background, he could hear the girl's annoyed groans. He rolled his eyes at her through the window's reflection.

"Stop your whining," Syaoran snapped at her. Meilin shut up, her eyes wide and her cheeks tainted dark. She pouted at him.

"You're different than I've imagined you to be, Xiao Lang," she whispered disappointedly. "I thought you remembered me…" She trailed off and emitted a sob. "I've missed you, Xiao Lang."

Syaoran glared at her and sneered. "So sorry to disappoint but I've never known you as anything in my life. I never acknowledged you as my friend nor my relative."

The car passed a bump.

Meilin opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the car door opening, an old man stood there in front of them, smiling. "Miss Meilin, Master Xiao Lang," he bowed. "I am your assistant, Wei."

Syaoran's eyebrow arched upward. "Wei?"

Wei nodded his head and bowed and a line of maids bowed as well, curtsying for them as they strode on the space left out for them. Syaoran was pleased to see that he was _that _special.

He looked up and scanned his surroundings. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew large. There, in front of him was the biggest mansion he had ever seen! It was elegant, sophisticated, and—and it was obvious that they were _filthy rich_!

"Master Xiao Lang," a group of elderly men that looked older than a hundred years old bowed to him. They looked superior to the others. "We are pleased to see that you have finally come."

"Come," Wei said as he led him and Meilin inside the mansion. Syaoran eagerly complied. Meilin remained blank and minute by minute, gave Syaoran hopeful looks. "Mistress Yelan Li is waiting."

Syaoran tensed up as he heard his so-called mother's name. He straightened himself up and looked directly at his mother's cold brown eyes. He winced.

"Xiao Lang, my son," she said blankly. "Finally you have returned to where you truly belong."

I belong with Sakura…

But Syaoran remained silent and waited.

"Well, a feast is in order," Yelan clapped her hands slightly and a group of maids waited for her orders. "Prepare a reunion!"

The rustling of feet occupied the silence and Syaoran watched as butlers and maids alike bustled around the mansion with no emotions, whatsoever passing their faces. He confusedly looked at Wei, who just ignored him.

_Are we this cold_?

This thought passed by his mind a couple of times but the answer was always the same. _Yes_. It was obvious, really. They cared, yes, but they never showed it. So it's the same as being cold towards who you care for the most.

"Master Xiao Lang?" Wei asked, not looking at him. "Are you thinking about your… sister?"

Sakura?

Hell no! I think of her more than that… much more, he thought dreamily.

"She's not my sister, Wei," Syaoran gritted out. "She's my girlfriend."

Wei was rather taken aback but amusedly arched a brow at him. "Rather, Miss Kinomoto?"

Syaoran huffed and grunted out a, "yes."

"If it's going to please you, Young Master, I already asked someone to fetch her for you."

Syaoran's eyes twinkled mirthfully. _Sakura_. Just the sound of her name gave him such shivers that were really—_arousing_. Think, Sakura, wearing a nightgown with absolutely _nothing _underneath the teaser.

He felt that familiar tightening on his pants whenever he thought about Sakura. He shook his head. _Not now_! He looked at Wei, pleased with his way of thinking and smirked. "Thank you, Wei."

"Think nothing of it, Master Xiao Lang."

Syaoran eagerly waited for Sakura's arrival.

&

Sakura blinked.

What the hell just happened?

She looked around curiously and saw expectant eyes staring at her. She yelped in surprise as her friends started to talk continuously, their eyes widening with every word.

"Who are they, Sakura?"

"Are they your relatives? Are they, huh?"

"Kura-chan! Why are you so shocked?"

Sakura's head started to whirl.

She broke.

"I don't fucking _know_!" She hissed. "So will you_ pansies _please stop bugging me!"

Instantaneously, the crowd disappeared and Sakura gained a short piece of mind. Why did Syaoran go with them? Are they part of the Li Clan? Where the hell did they go?

Her mind completely went blank.

So many thoughts… head hurts… ow.

She clutched her head soothingly in her hands, rocking herself back and forth.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's soft voice reached her ears. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sakura murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and her face paled and a frown rested on her lips in concern. "I'm so worried."

Tomoyo pitifully rubbed Sakura's back. She hushed Sakura soothingly and whispered, "Don't worry. He'll be back."

Sakura nodded her head innocently. "He will… I know he will."

Tomoyo smiled.

&

Dim lighting showed a tall silhouette that stood motionlessly near a large window. Slowly, it moved and walked towards a large mahogany table in the middle of the room.

Four elderly men stood in front of the table, unmoving.

"He's weak," one of them murmured. "So weak."

"And certainly distracted," another piped.

One tilted his head to the side to stare directly at Yelan Li's blank eyes. "It's the girl."

"We must get rid of her!" The last one cried. "She's undeserving and certainly unacceptable in our clan!"

Yelan kept quiet but looked at the elders stiffly. She averted her eyes away from them in a matter of moments.

"We will not kill her or get rid of her in any harsh way." She said sternly.

"Then what will we do?" One of the elders hissed. "He will not accept his position if she is there to distract him!"

Yelan looked down and whispered, "We will erase his memory."

"All of it that includes _her_?" He spat.

She closed her eyes guiltily. "All of it."

&

"Sakura Kinomoto?" The teacher called out from the outside of the room. "Come here."

Tomoyo raised her brows in concern, as Sakura stood up slowly from her chair, confused. Sakura hastily went outside the room, leaving heavy murmuring following her out.

She closed the door noiselessly behind her and turned to face her professor and—and a bunch of men clad in black?

Sakura pursed her lips.

"Is anything the matter, sensei?" She muttered.

Terada-sensei stared at one of the men in black and muttered to her, "you're excused from all of your other classes, Sakura. You can go now."

"Go where?" She panicked. "Who are you people?"

A man stepped towards her and bowed his head, surprising her. "Sakura-sama, you're presence is needed in the Li Mansion."

"Li… Mansion?"

_Syaoran_!

They… have… Syaoran! I have to go! Sakura thought distractedly.

"L-let's go."

&

"Wei," Syaoran called out. "Has she arrived yet?"

"Not yet, Master Xiao Lang." Wei said, standing still. "But aren't you supposed to be at your feast?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't want to be in there."

Wei raised a brow. "And why is that, young master?"

He stood there alongside of Wei and whispered quietly, "They're all strangers."

"Xiao Lang," Yelan called out from the inside of the room. "Where are you? Come here, my son!"

Syaoran looked rueful but followed the source of the voice. He entered the room and gasped as a luminous light blinded him. His eyes adjusted to slowly to the white light. "You must forget her, Xiao Lang. She doesn't deserve you."

Syaoran screamed angrily. "Fu—fuck off! I _love _her! Can't you sodding idiots understand that?"

A wave of chuckles reached his ears and he growled. "What is so damn funny?"

"You've grown stubborn, Young Xiao Lang. You don't know what you're thinking about anymore." The person scoffed. "_Love_? Poppy-cock."

A petite voice followed. "Just enjoy the party, Xiao Lang. It would be all over soon." His mother. It was his mother.

Syaoran growled louder. "I need to see Sakura, _now_!"

Yelan closed her eyes tightly. "She's not going to be here."

Syaoran's eyes widened, but still blinded by the light. "W-what do you mean?"

"She needs to be rid off."

"No!" Syaoran shouted. "Don't touch her!"

"Will you forget about her?"

Silence.

"Xiao Lang?"

"I—I can't." He stammered, closing his eyes tightly. "She's too important to me."

Someone scoffed. "Turn off the lights." The lights faded away as Syaoran opened his eyes leisurely. Finally, his surroundings became clear.

The usual dining room but some of the details changed. A long table has been sent out and large candles adorned the sides of the columns. Silken cloths covered the ceiling as it cascaded down, creating an elegant effect. And floating globes designed the room as it flickered constantly.

"Important, aye?" Said one of the elders, his crooked cane rattling in his hands. "More important than your responsibility in your own clan?"

Syaoran pursed his lips. "It's not my fault nor hers. You left me and I've never even known that you guys even existed until now."

"Now it's our fault?" One chided.

"This is absurd!" The other said angrily. "Let's just bloody hell get on with it!"

Yelan rubbed her temple in exasperation. "Please, gentlemen." She mumbled, gaining the attention of the people inside the room. "Can't we just talk about it and—"

"—We're sick and tired of talking, Yelan!" One of the elderly spat. "Now we need to take action!"

Syaoran glared at the elderly and drawled, "you wouldn't dare."

One grinned. "Watch."

And in a flicker, Syaoran dropped to the ground, unconscious with Yelan shouting in the background.

"_Xiao Lang_!"

&

Sakura shivered ominously, sensing something had gone wrong. She turned to the man beside her and asked, "Mr., where exactly is the Li Mansion?"

"Not too far away, Madam." He said emotionlessly. "We're almost there."

Sakura nodded her head and sighed. "Is Syaoran going to be there?"

He looked at her but stayed stoic. "Yes, Young Master Li would be there."

Sakura sighed wistfully. _Syaoran_…

"Madam, if it wouldn't be rude to ask but… aren't you Master Li's step-sister?" He asked, his brows slightly raised. "From what I've heard, you became… an item of some sort whilst staying siblings."

Sakura blushed and stammered. "Well—I—that is to say…"

The guy chuckled. "Personal thing, then? Well, it's quite alright if you don't answer it, Madam Kinomoto."

"Sakura is fine," She said cheerily.

He smiled. "In my opinion, miss—"

"—Sakura!" She intruded.

"—Sakura," the guy chuckled. "You're perfect for each other."

She flushed and smiled wryly. "I just hope his family feels the same way."

The guy chuckled once again. "I'm positive that they'll agree with me on that."

Sakura giggled. "I hope so."

&

"What have you done to him?" Yelan screeched.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you, Yelan." One murmured. "He's just asleep."

"And when he wakes—"

"—He has already forgotten that retched girl."

Yelan's eyes widened. "And when's that?" She said shakily. "You shouldn't have done _that_!" She screamed. "My Xiao Lang!"

One of the elders chuckled, gaining a heated glare from Yelan. "Don't worry, Yelan… he'll wake up as soon as…"

"Syaoran!"

"Aah," one hissed, disgusted. "The girl has arrived."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to come?" Yelan's eyes grew large in surprise. "Elderly!"

"Shh, we have our plan."

"Syaoran?" Sakura's voice traveled towards the room. "Hello mister, is Syaoran here?"

"Oh, yes, miss Kinomoto." Wei's voice reached their ears. "He's been expecting you inside."

"Thank you!" Footsteps followed the sound of her humming as she neared the room. The door opened leisurely and her head peeked in slightly. "Oh."

Syaoran's eyes fluttered open in a beat. Yelan jumped back in shock as the elders laughed out in malice.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she threw herself towards Syaoran's scrunched form. "Thank God you're alright!"

Syaoran looked around emotionlessly and stopped at Sakura's lithe form. He scowled and pushed her away roughly. Sakura squeaked in surprise and looked at him in confusion.

"Syao—"

"Who the hell are you?" He spat out venomously.

Sakura felt her eyes stung. She reached out to him slowly, her hands wavering. "Syao—are you joking around? Please don't, it's not funny—"

"Shut up, you peasant!" He hissed. The elders sniggered as they watched the scene while Yelan stood still, her eyes tilted to the side, not wanting to see the situation. "Don't touch me, you filth!" As he swatted her hand away.

Sakura emitted a sob. "Syao—"

"You don't deserve to say my name!" He said flagrantly. "I don't even fucking know you!"

Sakura gasped and choked out, "Please… try to remember…"

"Remember what?" He scoffed. "I don't _know you_… Mother," he turned to Yelan's tensed figure. "Please, get her away from me!"

Sakura cried, her tears trailing down her cheeks, tainting the hurt in her heart. "I—I…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kinomoto but—" Yelan murmured apologetically. "Wei! Please escort Miss Kinomoto outside the Li grounds."

Wei stepped inside and his brows raised at Syaoran's glaring form, sensing the change of aura. "Of course, Mistress." He led Sakura's weeping form outside.

Yelan glared at the elders. "What have you—"

"—well, Xiao Lang, welcome back."

Syaoran's eyes closed painfully and eventually passed out.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Please review. Make an artist's day happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you for the awesome reviews, everyone! I'm sorry for the late update (yet again) but I graduated three days ago! Woot, college here I come!

**Shameless Advertising: **Please read my stories at the Naruto category. You can find the links at my page. Thank you.

**&&&&**

**Forgotten**

**&&&&**

Wet trails of tears dropped from her reddening cheeks.

Another.

And another followed.

It seemed an endless pool of liquefied, painful memories that Sakura had just encountered. She wasn't willing to go without Syaoran but without choice, limply followed the old man out of the mansion. Her eyes blankly stared ahead, the tears continuing to cascade down her cheeks.

Her knees weakened, her feet helplessly carried her away, and her body shook in a relentless denial. It couldn't have happened. Syaoran wouldn't let that happen. But he did. He drove her away, persisting that he hadn't known her. He had forgotten her.

The man in front of her looked back, facing her with a sad smile spread across his face. "I apologize, Miss Kinomoto," he whispered. "But I couldn't have stopped this from happening."

She stood still as she stared at him stoically. A long, black limousine arrived and opened its doors for her. She didn't dare move.

"Have a good day, Miss Kinomoto."

The façade she put herself through tore leisurely, and she broke down and cried.

"He couldn't have forgotten me so easily!" She whimpered, her bright emerald orbs glistening with helplessness. Wei looked on, his gaze unwavering but filled with sorrow.

"He was the only person I have left…" She wept, her auburn locks waved as she shook. "… I didn't even had the chance to tell him what I truly felt."

&

A swirl of black and white passed by his eyes, blurring his vision as he blinked continuously. A persisting nag in the back of his head intrigued him but he couldn't decipher what it was. A form tranquilized itself in front of his eyes, and two slits opened revealing a flash of bright emerald.

And he couldn't look away.

"Xiao Lang," a voice whispered in his ear. He stirred awake and opened his eyes, looking back at a pair of fiery red eyes. "Are you alright?"

He groaned in annoyance and stretched his arms wide. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, eyes heavily laden with mild curiosity and irritation. "What am I doing here?"

His eyes swept across the room and appreciation washed away all other emotions. The room was decorated a bright hue of silver and green with a tint of earthly colors as a side décor.

Meilin giggled, flipping her long black hair at her back. "Forgot me so easily, Xiao Lang? I expected better," she cooed lightly. He raised a brow at her.

Just then, the door opened with a squeak gaining the attention of both teens. An elderly woman came inside, her robes billowing behind her like bat's wings and held an air of sophistication that lingered in her presence.

"Aah, I see you have awaken," she said, her voice soft. "Meilin, have you filled him in with the details?"

Meilin shook her head indicating a 'no' and quickly reverted her eyes to Syaoran's confused form. "He doesn't seem to ask so much a question rather than the usual ones, Auntie," she shrugged her shoulders. "But anyway, to answer the latter, you've been asleep for almost a day and a half and we decided that it seems appropriate to place you in your room."

Syaoran arched both brows. "How have I gotten here, in this place, I mean?"

Meilin smirked. "Well, you followed me home and we were so close on doing unimaginable things to each other—"

Yelan interrupted with a hiss. "Meilin! Hush!"

"Sorry, Auntie," but sounded far from sorry. "But my explanation won't matter anyway considering that you'll remember it in a matter of moments."

Syaoran impatiently growled. "I want to know _now_!" He barked. "I don't bloody hell care if I'll remember it in a second or so but you guys need to explain before I bloody should well murder you all!"

Yelan laughed. It was concave and emotionless but Syaoran neither noticed nor cared because he was extremely pissed with both females.

"Have lost respect to your own mother, Xiao Lang?" Yelan's voice boomed across the room as she walked towards them. Meilin seemed rather confused but took a step back as Yelan neared. "How shameful." She taunted gently.

Syaoran gritted his teeth but held his ground. "Mother?" He spat. "I have no mother."

"Oh?" She raised a brow at this. "Fujitaka didn't tell you then?"

"… Fujitaka?" His voice sounded unsure but felt that familiar tug in his heart that persisted that… he _knew _something that he couldn't remember.

Yelan waved a nonchalant hand. "Never you mind," she quickly hid her mistake. "You'll gain your memories in a few hours or so, be patient."

She turned to Meilin.

"Take good care of him, Meilin," she said. "Wouldn't want to have your _future husband_—" here, Syaoran's eyes grew large. "—to go suicidal now, would we?"

Subsequently, she left without another word. And thank by golly because by that time, a deafening scream echoed through the mansion menacingly.

"You're engaged to me?"

An enraged growl followed thereafter but Meilin's stifled giggles could still be heard. She nodded her head in an attempt to seem shy.

"Yes," she whispered, "and so honored to be so."

Another growl. "Have you people gone completely _mad_?" He asked, glaring at Meilin's offended look. "I don't even fucking _know _you, woman!"

Meilin scoffed. "You'll soon know well enough that we're truly compatible with each other."

"Just standing here beside you, _talking to you _makes me think otherwise," he muttered wryly. "I'm calling it off."

"No!" She shouted hastily, red orbs wide with fear and rejection. "You won't dare!"

"Of course I would," he snarled. "Wouldn't caught dead with you, anyway."

She shrieked, angered by his words. "But… but we're _cousins_!"

Syaoran's arched a brow and realization kicked in. He screamed. "We're going to wed and—and we're freaking _cousins_? You people _have _gone mad! Utterly insane!" He rambled on.

"But you were totally in love with your step sister, dammit, what's wrong with _us_?" As she finished the sentence, she quickly clamped her mouth shut and her eyes widened, horrified at what had just passed her lips. "No, no, that—that was just…"

"Step sister?" He echoed, mouthing the words in remembrance. "I—I…" He stuttered, a haze of darkness overclouded his eyes and as quickly as it came, it was gone. "Are you implying that I'm—"

Meilin shook her head. "No," she mouthed. "No, you're mistaken…"

"Sa—" He breathed but was cut-off by the sound of angry voices. "—crap."

A sigh of relief passed by Meilin's lips as the elders barged inside the room. "Our young master has finally awakened!"

"Shall we start his training right away then?" One questioned, his pale eyebrow raised, his forehead creased. "Even though a bit late in his age."

"Yes, yes," one rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But perhaps he's… different than the others?"

"Quite so, obviously." They all agreed.

"Very well then," one clasped his hands together. "Meilin, escort Xiao Lang to the training room later the afternoon."

They went outside of the room, their murmurs barely reaching the ears of Syaoran as he strained to hear more. He sighed and shook his head at Meilin.

"Training? What are they talking about?" He asked, outraged. "They're not the boss of me!"

Meilin laughed. "Aah, perhaps I should remind you that you're completely at their mercy… but maybe you didn't remember that teensy little detail, no?" She added as an afterthought.

Syaoran growled in exasperation. "You're hopeless," he sneered. "Are you saying that I have some sort of _amnesia_?"

She broadly smiled. "No doubt about it."

Syaoran paced back and forth in the room, constantly aiming a glare at Meilin's nonchalant expression. "Wench," he muttered darkly. "Tell me what I have forgotten."

Meilin shrugged, turned, and whipped her hair out of her face. "You best better find that out for yourself."

And she walked out of the room.

&

"Sakura?"

Tomoyo's voice reached her barely deaf ears. Sakura's form quivered from her uncontrollable sobs. She didn't turn nor face Tomoyo's nearing form.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called out softly. "What… what happened?"

Sakura shook her head, tears flowing down from her sad, emerald orbs. "He… for—forgot." She hiccuped as she looked up, her cheeks tainted a bright reddish hue. "He—he drove me away."

"He what?" Tomoyo asked, confused but concerned nonetheless for her restless friend. She noticed the now mess of a hair that hung about on Sakura's face, her lips swollen, and eyes groggy. The organized school clothes that are now creased with wrinkles and the tie that hung on her neck, askew, left her unruffled.

"Syaoran," Sakura breathed. "… he sent me away."

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed. "But… why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Sakura said truthfully.

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo said soothingly. "Maybe he just needed some time alone."

"He told me he doesn't remember me."

Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly and shook her head. "I—I guess he…"

"… he's not coming back, is he?" Sakura asked dryly, tears continuing to flow.

"Sakura…"

&

Bright light coursed throughout the room as a gentle clap of hands brought the room into instant liveliness. A clashing colors of blue, red and white decorated the room and its adorns. Syaoran looked around the room but took no heed of awe or adoration.

He gently scoffed.

"When will the old coots get here?" He asked Meilin as she sat down on one of the couches in the room. "I prefer sleeping rather than to be here, anyway."

Meilin tusked. "Be patient."

"I am patient," he grumbled. "I'm just irritated."

Silence overcame the room. Syaoran squirmed slightly on Meilin's unwavering gaze. He turned his head and decided to try out some of the equipment in the far side of the wall. He took an odd looking spear and went into a fighting stance.

"Want to fight?"

Syaoran arched a brow at this statement. Meilin gently rose from her seat. "I think its better if a girl such as you stay seated," he drawled. "You might break a nail."

Meilin glared at him. "Not all girls are pansies, Xiao Lang. Some of us are better in the time of battle than men."

"I'd like to see you prove that, Meilin."

She smirked as she picked up another spear. "Gladly." Meilin quickly took a small step back and brought her spear down towards Syaoran's.

Their spears clashed creating a clunking sound. Syaoran jumped a bit back as Meilin charged gracefully at him, hitting his spear roughly. Her long, black hair hit his face as she turned and kicked him on the underside of his chest. He groaned as he almost blindly swung the weapon in hand.

"You're good," he gasped.

Meilin laughed as she stopped, calm and collected. "You just need practice, Xiao Lang. You're a bit rusty but can be trained to get better."

He quickly composed himself and smirked. "Really? Care for another round?"

Meilin shrugged and walked away slowly. "Nah, I think I'd rather sit this one out."

"Afraid you'll lose?" Syaoran taunted as he took leisure steps towards her.

She scoffed and turned as she swung the spear at Syaoran's head. "As if."

The loud patters of metal filled the air as they fought out. Sweat covered their body fully, as they never ceased to rest until one surrendered.

"You're getting better as each second passes, Xiao Lang," Meilin gasped out as she ducked, barely getting a scratch from his swing. "I must say that I'm impressed."

Syaoran smirked; his chestnut bangs hung on his sweaty forehead. "Thanks," he said as he aimed another blow. "By the way," swish. "Who's that girl," clash. "Who claim to know me?" gasp.

Meilin avoided one of Syaoran's powerful swings. "Who?"

"That emerald-eyed girl," he ducked and kicked Meilin under, making her lose her balance slightly. "With the auburn hair."

"Aah, Kinomoto?" Meilin groaned as he disarmed her for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"She seems vaguely familiar for me," he muttered lowly under his breath. "But I don't know who she is."

Meilin guiltily stopped as she stiffly stood up. "I think we better stop for now," she announced. "Before I forget."

"Forget what?"

She waved her hand in the air, indicating she wasn't going to answer. She looked back at Syaoran's exhausted figure and sighed. What was she thinking? Will she ever replace that retched Kinomoto girl from Syaoran's heart? Will she even try?

The door suddenly opened, revealing the four elders. She bowed her head. Perhaps, she just has to try… for the benefit of the clan.

"Good afternoon," she murmured, as she stood straight once again.

"You can go now, Meilin," one of the elders said. "We'll take it from here."

She nodded her head and walked out of the room silently, but not before giving Syaoran a reassuring look. A small smile fleeted across his face for a moment, but she noticed. A thank you of sort but Meilin knew she's going to treasure that moment for eternity.

She loved him, for that moment, she saw him.

She gently closed the door and went away.

&

She stirred awake as a gently pat on the back contacted her skin. She felt pliant and weak and—

She felt utterly unloved.

Without Syaoran to tell her that he loved her. Without Syaoran to tell her that he needed her. Without Syaoran to kiss her… Without Syaoran…

She felt incomplete.

But who would stay beside her and take care of her in her most vulnerable time? Who would care for her now that Syaoran wasn't in sight?

She slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"Good morning, Eriol." She whispered. "Why are you here?"

He smiled back and ran a hand through his navy locks. "Tomoyo told me to take care of you while she's running an errand. So how are you now, Sakura?" His blue eyes held so much passion; it made her lose herself in a trance.

"Fine, just fine," She breathed as she cuddled loosely in his slight embrace. "Thanks for taking care of me, Eriol-kun."

He laughed. "It's no problem, Sakura." He carefully patted her head, lovingly. "What are friends for?"

"Right…" She said softly, smiling. "Friends…"

Eriol smiled and rubbed Sakura's back soothingly. "It'll be alright, Sakura, he'll come back."

Sakura's eyes fluttered wide open and resisted the threats of sobbing. She wiped her eyes groggily, and forced a smile. "Of course, I know he will," she lied. "I'm tired, Eriol-kun."

Eriol softly chuckled but deep inside, he was hurt. Sakura was a good girl; she didn't deserve any of this. She was like porcelain, unreachable, untouchable, and yet, these things drew Eriol to Sakura.

She was charming in every way.

But he knew that he already had Tomoyo and that would also be like turning his back on his and Syaoran's friendship although, it wouldn't be bad to have a little crush on the emerald-eyed girl, right?

Right.

So decidedly, he'll keep this little fancy a secret. She squirmed in his arms, looking for the most comfortable position, and slowly fell asleep. She looked absolutely… ravishing.

He direly resisted the urge to pounce.

Remember, Eriol, you have Tomoyo. He reminded himself all over again. But he couldn't find himself thinking of the pretty lavender-haired girl now, because—

—Because Sakura was now nuzzling his chest and it felt natural.

He sighed as he gave her a peck on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Sakura…"

And he securely hugged her petite form, not wanting to let go.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Please leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thank you all for the awesome reviews! An early update for you all!

**&&&&**

**Let Go**

**&&&&**

"Okay, okay, places everyone!" Minami's voice echoed through the room, her voice booming. "Have everyone gotten their gowns on?"

A chorus of agreement and disagreement resounded throughout the room as several girls fought over their gowns' designs and texture. Sakura, however, stayed silent and waited for the final practice for their pageant.

Her heartbeat raced to its full content as she paced around the backstage of the gym. Her forehead creased as she looked past the full-length mirror in front of her. Her gown looked a bit too loose than before. The undersides of the hem looked slightly burnt and torn as well as the neckline.

Overall, the gown was in awful condition.

What could have caused it to be like this? Her head was aching and her knuckles were already white. She was in the verge of hysterics when she heard a familiar voice ringing in her ear.

"You can do it, Sakura."

Syaoran!

She turned her head quickly at the distant voice but—nobody was there. Disappointment overcame her as her body weakened at the feeling of nervousness. Syaoran wasn't there with her to cheer her up. Her eyes watered and her body ached.

Her heart ached.

She missed him terribly. But no use on crying now. She had practice and she didn't want to ruin it. Syaoran wouldn't approve of her doing so. The old Syaoran, that is.

A tear rolled down her cheek unnoticed as she went towards the other girls. Their faces beaming brightly and happily, she was jealous to see them like that. If only Syaoran was there to comfort her, if only her father didn't leave her, and if only…

"Kinomoto!" Minami's angry voice radiated throughout her body as she cringed at the sound. "Daydreaming, aye? Wake up and get ready! We're ready to start."

Sakura shook her head from the cloud of mist running through her mind and strolled towards the stage. Some of the girls looked at her oddly, their laughing faces directed at her miserable one. She knew. They all thought the same. As soon as they heard that she and Syaoran had a sibling affair—

—it started.

Gossip ran like wildfire. Their eyes would follow her as she walked down the hall. Their lips would form words of foul meaning about what they had and what they were going to do. But they didn't know that Syaoran was no more.

Because Xiao Lang replaced him.

They didn't have to know. Sakura would just have to keep it a secret. They obviously wouldn't even care if she told them. So she didn't.

It wasn't really hard. Pretending. It was as easy as falling in love with your own brother. But of course, Syaoran was different. He wasn't really her brother but by law and the church, he was. But they didn't care.

Apparently, that just made it all the more interesting.

Sakura came back to reality as she heard the blazing sound of music ring throughout the gymnasium. Her ears strained to hear the words that Minami was desperately trying to yell out. Veins popped out from her forehead as she rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Lower down the volume!" She screamed in a high-pitched tone.

The girls sniggered at her and tossed their flowing manes zealously. One girl in particular, Ryoko Matsumoto rolled her eyes apathetically at Minami and whispered to some of her peers. They laughed.

The music died down leisurely. "Well," Minami sighed. "Let's start, shall we?"

"First of, the gowns would be the first one to be worn. Alphabetically, you'll all get out one by one. Wait for a few seconds and after the first one got out, another one would get in." Minami said. "The bathing suit portion would be next."

"Bathing suit portion?" Sakura echoed. "I didn't know that part would be included."

Ryoko smirked at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to show off your body, Kinomoto? I know that you show it a lot to your brother."

Sakura glared at her. "First of all, _Ryoko-_chan, Syaoran is not my real brother. And second, I'm not a slut like _you_!"

Ryoko hissed. "Listen Kinomoto, you'll pay for what you said."

"Hush!" Minami screeched. "Will you please shut the fuck up, you lot! I've gotten through so much already. So now, let's just start our practice _peacefully_."

Groans of acknowledgement followed her statement afterwards.

Sakura ruffled her hair slightly and moaned.

"My day just couldn't get any worse."

**&**

"Master Xiao Lang."

Wei stepped inside the large, decorated room and bowed. Syaoran looked at him and waved a hand nonchalantly. He held a magazine on one hand and in the other was a medium weight. His muscles were tensing as he continued to lift it.

"What is it, Wei?" He gritted out.

"I've waited for you this morning," Wei started. "Your school had started a few hours ago."

"School?" Syaoran asked, his brows raised. "What school?"

"Tomoeda High."

"Huh," Syaoran said, lowering the weight down to the ground. His eyes slightly glazed over. "Sounds familiar."

"Really now," Wei murmured. "Sounds like you're slowly remembering what you have forgotten."

"Do you think so?" Syaoran mused, a small smile fleeted across his face.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's go to Tomoeda High." He proclaimed, his eyes glistening. "Let's find out who I really am."

**&**

"KINOMOTO!" Minami shouted, her eyes ablaze. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura took a small gulp and looked around at the others. They were giggling at her. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uhm, walking?"

"For Heaven's sakes," Minami slapped her forehead in exasperation. "You walk like a deranged penguin!"

Sakura frowned at her. "I do not."

"Yes, you do," Minami growled. "Now, strut _normally _and just model the gown you're wearing."

Sakura pouted but did what she was told.

She certainly did _not _walk like deranged penguin!

Her hands created a small fist as she strutted along the catwalk. Her auburn hair bounced across her back as she lightly stomped her feet on the ground with each step. She was fuming when she reached the end and turned around slowly.

She gritted her teeth. "There. _Happy_?"

Minami smirked maliciously. "Fine. But you still walk in a deranged sort of way. _Next_!" She yelled out.

Sakura groaned aloud and strolled towards Minami. Her knuckles white and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes were dangerously narrowed as she spoke softly to Minami so no one can overhear. "You're going to pay for this."

"As if," spat Minami. "I know that your brother dear is gone."

"What?" Sakura questioned innocently.

"Liar," she chuckled darkly. "Don't you fool me with your innocent act, Kinomoto. He was gone since he was called out from class by some people in black."

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about. Syaoran is just at home—"

"Don't play crap with me!" Minami growled. "Now, get your ugly little arse out of the stage and change in your bathing suit… _now_!"

Tears were threatening to spill in Sakura's eyes but she held on. She wouldn't cry. She just wouldn't. Minami didn't deserve to see her in her vulnerable state. Sakura ran back to the changing room and plopped down at the floor, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Her bangs hid most of her face but not all. Her lips were quivering and her head was bobbing. Most of the girls pitied her and almost walked to her to comfort her but…

"GET OUT HERE, YOU LAZY BUMS!" Minami's voice rang throughout the stage and made the girls jump in surprise. "It's already the bathing suit portion and I expect that you're already in your suits!"

Sakura wiped away her tears. "I can't take all this pressure anymore."

"Sakura?" A small voice called out. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw Nadesico-sensei frowning at her. "Oh, sensei," she stood up hastily and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I'll go out there now and—"

"What's wrong?" Nadesico asked, concerned. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Iie," Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine, sensei."

"Are you sure?" Nadesico patted Sakura's head softly. "Well, if you're alright."

Sakura smiled at her, her appearance unkempt but she didn't mind. "I am. Arigato, sensei." She turned to leave but Nadesico's voice halted her.

"Wait, my dear. If it's okay with you, may I ask who your father is?" Nadesico murmured; her face filled with expectance.

"My papa?" Sakura echoed. "His name is Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Nadesico's eyes widened. "Fu—Fujitaka?"

"Yes. Do you know my father?" Sakura asked quizzically, her brow slightly raised.

Nadesico shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, it can't be."

"Why, Nadesico-sensei? Do you know him?"

"You—you should go now, my dear. They're waiting for you." Nadesico uttered shakily.

Sakura looked at her weirdly but nodded her head. "See you later, sensei."

Nadesico crashed her upper body at the wall for support as she lost her balance. "She can't be my—no, he couldn't be him."

Could he?

**&**

Sunlight streamed inside the tinted limousine and the air outside passed by warmly. The temperature was humid but inside, the coldness was riveting. Syaoran's aura was as cold as ice. He didn't know that all would change in a matter of time.

"Master Xiao Lang," Wei said. "Do you remember anything from your past?"

"Unfortunately, no." Syaoran muttered. "Mother said that it will all come back to me but until now, all I could remember was my name."

"Really now?" Wei turned his head to look at Syaoran. "Don't you remember Miss Kinomoto by any chance?"

"That girl with the auburn hair and green eyes?" Syaoran grumbled. "Well, she does look vaguely familiar."

"Of course," Wei agreed. "You knew her before."

"Oh?" Syaoran mused. "I don't remember her one bit. A stranger to me, apparently. How come you know of her?"

"Because frankly, _you _do."

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I never seen her before."

Wei stayed silent. _I want Master Xiao Lang to know _everything _but I need to look after him. His whole clan would be displeased with me if I said anything further._

"Wei?" Syaoran asked, obviously waiting for his answer.

"We're almost there, Young Master."

Syaoran looked outside and saw the main building of Tomoeda High. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. He turned to look at Wei and say something but the door opened at his side. He stepped outside and basked the feel of the warmth of the wind.

Various students were outside the school grounds, looked at him in acknowledgement. Some of the girls waved at him and the guys smirked at him. He raised a confused brow at their gestures.

"They look at me as if they know me." He murmured to himself.

He strutted towards the entrance of the school, ignoring some of the comments he was getting.

"Hey Syaoran! Nice move you made with Sakura." A blond winked at him.

Syaoran raised a brow at this. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran?" A confused voice said. "Is that you?"

He turned towards the source of the voice and saw a girl with long, purple locks and amethyst eyes. "It's Xiao Lang." He replied. "But yes, my Japanese name is, indeed, Syaoran."

"Of course I know that," she rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sakura would be so shocked when she knows that you're here now!"

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked again. "Who the fucking hell is this Sakura everybody is talking about?"

Tomoyo jumped back terribly shocked. "You've forgotten her?"

"Yes," Syaoran said dryly. "And who are you again?"

"Tomoyo!" She exclaimed. "Tomoyo Daidouji, remember?"

"No."

Tomoyo groaned. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing actually," Syaoran replied wryly. "Now, if you please, I need to go to my class."

Tomoyo watched him stroll away, a small frown playing about her lips. "He forgot Sakura."

**&**

"Sakura-chan," Eriol said with a smile. "How was the practice?"

She plopped down heavily on her chair and sighed tiredly. "It was awful. I've been picked on the entire afternoon." She murmured unhappily. "Minami-sensei really hates me."

Eriol chuckled and patted Sakura's head like Nadesico did earlier. Sakura giggled at him. "There's nothing funny about that!" Sakura added when Eriol told her she was being childish.

Eriol grinned at her and winked. "But it is, my cherry blossom, it is."

Sakura froze.

_My… cherry blossom?_

Only Syaoran called her that. She tried her hardest not to cry in front of Eriol. She strained to smile at him. "Well, for me it isn't."

Eriol noticed the change of her aura suddenly and decided to make her laugh. "You look like a large pumpkin now, with your blushing and all."

"A pumpkin?" Sakura giggled, arching a brow. "Couldn't you think of anything better to say than _that_?"

Eriol shrugged but laughed. "I'm poor at making people laugh."

Sakura smiled. "But you definitely cheered me up." She took a step towards him and hugged him. Eriol reddened and Sakura blushed, inhaling his rich, intoxicating scent.

Sakura cuddled loosely towards his built form. _Maybe… it's time for me to let go and find another._ She looked up and beamed at Eriol's sheepish face.

I just need to find the right person for me to move on to…

The door opened at the classroom with a squeaking noise and was closed abruptly. "—Eriol?"

Sakura and Eriol turned to a shocked Tomoyo, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Feed me with your reviews. I _crave_ them.

**Next Chapter's Title: **Coming Back


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Gah! _Uber_ late update!

**&&&&**

**Coming Back**

**&&&&**

Syaoran never felt so self-conscious in his whole life. Several pairs of eyes were kept fixed on him as he strutted along the corridor, obviously minding his own business but _no_! The bloody people won't just leave him alone.

If it's because of that Sakura wench again…

He groaned.

He'll certainly give her a piece of his mind—when he sees her. Oh, yes, she'll be kneeling in front of him—_begging _for his mercy. He pictured a faceless girl pleading for her sake in front of him. It sent him to a sick, twisted, yet very pleased sense of superiority. He almost laughed out loud.

He conspicuously studied the faces of every idiot that passed by his way with a funny look. Although, he thought wryly, that Tomoyo person had already gain the top of his list of weirdo, insane people. He rolled his eyes when another random person talked to him, walking side by side by him as he quickened his pace.

"Kinomoto-kun," she said urgently. "I have been meaning to ask you if you would help Sakura-chan with her—"

She was cut-off from her speech, however, when Syaoran turned quickly and glared at her intensely. "Who… the fuck… is this Sakura Kinomoto person?" He seethed. "And I am definitely _not _'Kinomoto-kun', got it?" He spat.

He left the distressed girl, dumbfounded, as she stared at his back in his wake. He was getting furious. He needed to find the "_Sakura" _and get her a piece of his mind. Or rather, _her _blood. He didn't need to give her _anything _anyway.

She wasn't special to him.

He strolled forth, ignoring the looks he was getting from his fellow peers. He didn't care that he just humiliated that girl in front of them… he didn't even fucking knew them! Seriously, this people just keep on getting weirder and weirder, mistaking him with some 'Kinomoto-kun' git.

It just wasn't normal.

He sniggered when a girl suddenly tripped on her own stupid feet, her stupid auburn hair cascading gently as she fell. Her emerald eyes glittered with shock and befuddlement as she landed on her knees, her face mere inches from his front part of his pants. Her head bobbed as she stood up and fell on her knees again in embarrassment.

"Hoe…" She murmured under her breath. Her cheeks tainted in an innocent pink. Her body shook as she felt herself weakened.

"More like wench…" He rolled his eyes as he helped her up. "Watch where you're going."

"You could've just left me, you know…" She didn't look up to meet his eyes. Humiliated, perhaps.

"But it's against my gentlemanly judgement, you see," he retorted back, quite angrily. How dare she! Not even a simple 'thank you'!

"Fine, thank you then," she spat, her head tilting upwards to glare at him with her emerald eyes.

Well then, that's more like it—wait… emerald eyes?

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at her. "You're that girl…"

"Syaoran…" She whispered in response. Tears started to form in her eyes as she reached out a gentle hand to touch his face. He cringed as she came in contact. "You… you're here." She uttered in disbelief.

He almost rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, and so?"

Sakura almost felt herself weaken at his intense gaze. She… she just couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt her so much. Her recent conversation with Tomoyo and Eriol had pained her so much. Apparently, Eriol had his problems also…

—"_What were you just doing?" Tomoyo asked tearfully, her voice came out in a strangled manner._

_Eriol regretfully let go of Sakura's waist and looked at Tomoyo with a blank look. "I was just comforting Sakura-chan, Tomoyo." He replied nonchalantly._

_Sakura stayed silent as she watched in guilt as Tomoyo sobbed uncontrollably._

"_I've always suspected you, Eriol…" Tomoyo stuttered between sniffs. "I knew that you had another… I always knew."_

_Eriol let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his magnificent navy locks. Sakura resisted the urge to swoon. And then she remembered Syaoran…_

"_Tomoyo-chan," Sakura murmured. "I—Eriol-kun doesn't have any fault in this… I was crying and he…"_

"_Sakura-chan," Tomoyo cut her off as she waved a hand in dismiss. "It's alright… I understand."_

_But she didn't. And neither does Sakura—_

It was hard to decipher what Eriol had in mind that time. As Tomoyo left, crying, Eriol stood there, still beside her, looking at her in an intense, caring sort of way. It gave her an involuntary shudder inside. Nobody except Syaoran had given her that kind of look before.

And now, Syaoran was looking at her in an intense yet cold sort of way and it _scared _her. It actually frightened her that her former lover was thinking of her in heaven knows what way. The inevitable made her shiver in fright. It wasn't right.

They were supposed to live happily ever after.

This was supposed to be the time that he would remember her and snog her senseless and ask her to marry him.

But no, it wasn't.

The question never came because…

"What are you looking at, wench?" He sneered pompously. "If you don't have anything else to say to me… I best be on my way." He turned to leave.

And Sakura didn't move.

She stood there in a still position, her neck tilted in an ardour manner, and it made her seem careless of what was going on around her. As she heard her heart beat match the stride of his footsteps did she found peace.

She closed her eyes leisurely and dropped down on her knees. How ironic, now that she was hurting like before when Syaoran left her, it still was present in her heart. She could still remember the times when they were together, having fun, laughing at whatever delights to their hearts' content.

One remembers yet one lost.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her mind was screaming at her to do something… _something _to bring him back to her life and make him realize their love for one another. She needed to device a plan… she needed the help of…

_Tomoyo_.

&

Alone he walked down the cold hallways of the school campus. An hour had already passed since he had the privilege to encounter the so-called popular wench Sakura Kinomoto. She was the girl he met the day he had the meeting with the Elders.

And then, a flash of something else flowed in his mind.

A smiling face of a man, spectacles intact with the bridge of his nose as he spoke to him softly. His eyes glimmered with so much care, so much kindness—subsequently, another face appeared, her young face beamed with innocence. Dazzling emerald eyes showed him the very depth of what she felt on that moment. It intimidated him. She was Kinomoto.

He stilled.

Why did he suddenly have a flashback of Sakura?

He hadn't known her before.

And who was that man? He seemed so familiar.

His gaze unwavering as he looked ahead at another vaguely familiar face. Flowing, auburn tresses cascaded down her back as she walked. Her eyes, it was an unusual color, but it kept her personality intact. She seemed to look alike with…

"Ah, Mr. Kinomoto," she said cheerily. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

Syaoran sighed, frustrated. Another crazy woman who had mistaken him as this "Mr. Kinomoto" person. He looked up and stared at her for a moment. Well, she seemed really nice and doesn't deserve to be lashed at. He let out another sigh. He'll play with it her way.

"Oh, yes. It's been a while. I've been doing great, miss…" He looked at her questioningly.

"Forgotten me already, Syaoran?" She laughed. _At least she got one name right_, he thought. "But anyway, it's Nadeshi—I mean, Nadesico."

Her smile wavered.

It was her false name.

Syaoran would have known. The way she stammered out her name. She was lying. He looked at her with curiosity and mild interest. Who was she then, if she wasn't this _Nadesico_? And for heaven's sakes, it would seem that the whole school had issues to sort out!

He granted her a small smile, reassuringly. "It's alright, Ms. Nade_sico_," he stressed out the last two syllables mockingly. "Well, I better go to my next class… which is…" He zoned out.

"Your next class is Literature, Syaoran." She murmured. "Have you forgotten that you shared almost all of your classes with your sister?"

Syaoran looked at her guardedly. Sister? He has a sister? But he doesn't have one! Mother never told him that… who was she? He tried to look sheepish so as to waver the teacher's attention. He needed to ask… _now_!

"Who exactly is my sister, sensei?" He asked obliviously.

"Why, Sakura Kinomoto, of course!"

Syaoran froze instantly.

&

"Sakura."

A voice shook her out of her reverie. It was already lunch and she decided to go to the roof for some fresh air. She was so stressed out that she didn't feel another presence coming over to her.

She whipped her head and she saw Syaoran, standing there with his arms across his chest. He smirked.

"So you're supposed to be my sister, eh?" He asked, an eyebrow arched. "Pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Sakura stood up from her sitting position and stared at him, shocked. "Syaoran, you remember me?"

"Enough," he nodded. "But how about _making _me remember all about _you_."

He took a step closer to her.

Her breath hitched.

"It would be a pleasant change from all the others who want to fill me in. I'd rather hear it directly from _you_." Another step.

She started to breathe heavily. Her heartbeat was racing.

He took another step and another until he was practically in front of her, breathing in her scent. "How intoxicating," he growled. "Now, Sakura, tell me _everything_."

oOo

**End Note: **Sequel… or no sequel?


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&**

**Falling All Over Again**

**&&&&**

"Everything?" Sakura echoed, unsure as she was backed up against the metallic fence of the rooftop. Her mind raced as she breathed in raggedly what she was sure was safe air but apparently, she was sniffing Syaoran's intoxicating smell. She almost melted but thankfully, the fence saved her fall. He smelled like sandalwood and musk.

"Yes, _everything_," he breathed, emphasizing his words as he took his last step and cornered her, both his arms resting at her sides. "You can start whenever you're ready."

She hyperventilated and stopped herself from breathing in further his addictive smell. She shook her head softly and opened her mouth, but closed it abruptly. She turned her head away from him and flushed scarlet. "I—well, it's a bit complicated to explain really…" She mumbled incoherently under her breath.

"I have all the time in the world, Sa_ku_ra." His words danced and rolled across her ears as he spoke. His voice was so deep, entrancing, and so damn sexy that Sakura couldn't resist leaning towards him in upheaval.

Syaoran smirked in triumph.

"So, are you going to tell me now, Sakura-chan?" He drawled lazily and cozily nuzzled on the crook of her neck as she gasped in the contact. "Or do I have to take it from you by… _force_?" He growled and gently bit on her pliant skin. She moaned when he slowly licked the reddening mark that adorned her used-to be alabaster skin.

"S—Syaoran!" She arched her back and the fences behind her rattled dangerously as Syaoran held on to the metal railings tightly for balance. One of his hands trailed towards the left underside of her breast and crawled to the hardening nipple that was straining through her blouse. He gave it a gently squeeze and she gave out a groan.

"Are you ready now, Sakura-chan?" He murmured. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Sakura panted and gave herself time to think. She missed him terribly. Their forbidden love, their former immoral actions that gave her the thrill, and him. Syaoran. How she yearned for him. Since that day Eriol had came and comforted her, thoughts of Syaoran plagued her as Eriol re-acted every scene in her mind that contained Syaoran.

She stilled for a moment.

Will she give in?

It was an obvious answer really. Syaoran grabbed a hold of her blouse and gently tugged on it. He was impatient, she could tell. She smirked inwardly and feigned a mock moan. "I—I still can't decide whether…"

"I'll help you decide," he purred and ripped off her blouse in haste.

_I need to be naughty at least once in a while, _Sakura thought as she watched Syaoran's expression into a smug smile._ Being innocent is hardly me._

Sakura thought as she watched Syaoran's expression into a smug smile.

He chuckled lowly and raised a brow at her as he played with the clasp of her black lace bra. "Naughty little princess, aren't you? What will your daddy say?" He sneered.

Sakura then froze. Her body tensed and she lowered her head. Her eyes glistened and she resisted the urge to cry. Syaoran noticed the sudden change of aura and confusedly asked her what was wrong.

"Our—I mean, my father died just a few months ago." She murmured ruefully. "That was when you learnt of your heritage."

Syaoran stopped his ministrations on her breasts and ran his fingers through his unkempt chestnut locks. He let out a sigh and sat down on the tiled floor of the roof. He patted the space beside him indicating that Sakura should sit next to him. She obediently did so.

"What else?" He questioned. He needed to learn of his past… and make some needed alterations in his life. He had forgotten so much.

Sakura nodded her head and let her blouse fall loosely on her shoulders, giving Syaoran a full view of her breasts. "We were former siblings," she started. "We were always together, inseparable even, that made us a bit more… passionate towards each other." She blushed but Syaoran only grinned and told her to continue.

"You always teased me… verbally and sexually. You always made me lust over you… and made me do so many unmentionable things with you…" Sakura was almost lost in her thoughts when Syaoran leaned towards her and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Continue," he said breathlessly when he leaned back.

"Until one day," she paused. "Our father died—well, mine actually but still, you treated him like he was your real dad. My dad's friend, Tasuki-kun, then gave us papers and told us that one of us is adopted."

"And so that's where the Li Clan enters." Syaoran said blankly.

"Yes, partially." Sakura nodded her head.

"How come I don't remember any of these?" He said emotionlessly, his eyes blank of feeling. "I should have had."

"They erased your memory," Sakura muttered darkly. "That's what I suspected. But the only question is, how?"

"The Li Clan is a powerful group," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "They could use magic… they've used it to erase my memory." He growled aloud and punched the floor. A dent of a fist marred the tiles. "Those bloody inconsiderate prats!"

Sakura cringed at the sight of the broken tiles, the impact shattering the weak floor. "Syaoran… maybe they have a perfectly good explanation for it…"

"—Sakura!" Syaoran interjected roughly. "They had no right to erase my memories from me."

Sakura quieted.

"Do you understand how much _pain _it had cost me… not to know anything from my past whatsoever?" He said through gritted teeth. "And now, you gave me a new light as to what my past was."

"—Syaoran, I—" She was cut-off by Syaoran's intense stare.

"I don't know what I felt about you before, Sakura," he began softly. "But whether it was love or just infatuation, I'd like you to know that what I feel about you right now is complete trust."

Sakura felt disappointment wrench towards her heart.

"I—I feel the same way too, Syaoran," she uttered weakly.

He smiled and nodded his head, misunderstanding her stutter. "Don't be scared of them, Sakura. I'll protect you." He encircled her in his arms and tightly hugged her.

Sakura emitted a sob as she felt all the memories pass by her eyes, weakening her grasp of courage. She loved him. She couldn't let him walk away from her again. She'd fight for him—whatever the bloody hell it takes. And all she needed was the knowledge of him loving her back.

"Syaoran—" She whispered softly, her eyes blinking away the tears. "Do you—love me?"

He was quiet. His breathing calm and rhythmic. His eyes clearly unfocused yet blank with emotions. She waited for his answer nervously, scared of what his answer might be.

"Honestly—" Sakura took a deep, sated breath. "I don't know."

Sakura gaped at him openly. So, he really doesn't remember a thing. Defeated, she slid down to the floor and stayed silent, listening to the soft tittering of the birds. She scowled.

"You—I—all those blasted years…" She seethed. "All erased."

He agreed with her silently. Dumbly though, the elders had left him with his freedom which made him think to reminisce his past. He slid across from her and smiled soothingly. His amber eyes held nothing than sincerity as he mumbled apologetically, "I'm really sorry…"

"_You _don't have to be," she murmured angrily. "Your _clan _is responsible for all of it. All those torturous moments without you… made me doubt if you ever loved me."

"Sibling love?" Syaoran said dryly. He knew that they had more than that. He can feel it.

"Completely taboo at first," she smiled softly. "But it was more than that." She briefly explained to him their chance, arousing encounters and how she yearned for more since their parting ("Easy to admit, is it?" Syaoran laughingly joked.) It made her fuel her anger to an utmost loathing for his clan.

"How could they do that to us?" She raged. "To _you_!"

"I assume correctly that they have done that because they want to enslave me for the clan… so that they could have me all for themselves." He gritted his teeth. "Those selfish bastards."

Sakura, however, wasn't so angered by the thought. She almost giggled. Syaoran looked at her questioningly and raised a brow. She quieted down but pursed her lips.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura emitted another round of giggles. Her eyes glistened with happy tears as she choked on her chuckles. "Oh, they would absolutely _want _you for themselves."

He arched a brow confusedly but eventually, his eyes widened in understanding. "Ew! Ew no… that's absolutely disgusting! They didn't want me _that _way… oh, God, please… stop giggling!" He whined flagrantly. "Absolutely horrid."

Sakura bobbed her head. "I second that but still," she waggled her brows. "I kind of think you liked the idea."

She laughed aloud when he gawped at her openly and his eyes bulged out discreetly. "Just kidding, Syaoran." She winked at him, almost flirtatiously.

Syaoran now had a different idea on how the conversation would end. He smirked seductively at her and took a step towards her. "You liked it, huh?" He drawled huskily. "What else do you like to imply?"

Sakura flushed considerably and unconsciously licked her lips, drawing his attention towards them. He arched a sceptic brow at her and smiled haughtily. "Do you even realize what you're doing to me, Sakura?"

She shook her head and tilted her head sideways, confusedly fixing her gaze with his amber eyes. "No."

"Well," his voice muffled and distant, his eyes clouded over. "Let me show you."

With that, he lessened the distance between them and swooped down for a kiss. Sakura's eyes grew big with shock as his lips crashed down towards her in a fast motion. She looked at him questioningly but his eyes were already reverted towards the lace of her bra.

Oh, what the heck.

She leisurely closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure that he was giving her. The caressing movements of his fingers were all she could take as she sucked in a deep breath as she felt his fingers grazing her backside, the clasp undone. His ministrations suddenly halted.

Puzzled, Sakura opened her eyes and saw him studying her mounds intently. "W-what's the matter?"

He looked at her, his amber orbs dark with lust. "You're so beautiful."

She reddened.

He chuckled lowly and took a hold of her wrists, pulling it up to her head. He took a step towards her and she tumbled on the fence behind her. The rattling of the chains echoing in the silence. She hissed when he lowered his head down to the level of her breasts and nibbled lightly on one protruding nipple.

Syaoran began to moan in earnest. "So… this is what it feels to pre-shag your former sibling."

Sakura almost giggled.

Syaoran growled huskily. "And do you know what else, Sakura?" She shook her head. "I like it… the forbidden always arouses me."

Sakura gasped when she felt his palm cup her sex through her miniscule skirt. Moaning, she buckled up her hips towards him, wanting more.

He chuckled, bunching the material on her hips, gawking at the sexy lingerie that she wore. He smiled lustfully at her and winked laughingly. "Are you trying to seduce somebody?" He joked.

She grunted when he pushed a finger through the silk panties. "Hardly."

"Well, let's see, shall we?" He swiftly pulled down her knickers and slid down, coming face to face with her heated core. He licked his lips in lust and looked up towards her. "What would you taste like… I wonder."

He darted his tongue out and tasted her.

She screamed in delight.

"More?" He asked pompously, obviously proud that he can make her feel that way.

Her breathing became ragged. Her voice became harsh as she whispered, "you're making me obsessed." She grinned weakly as she clutched desperately at his shoulders.

He laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he played with her breasts, (which are very _nice_, by the way, he chuckled.) "And you're making me fall all over again."

And Sakura felt her blood aflame.


End file.
